


Silence is Not Golden

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO AU, Adding more, Alpha!Erwin, Anal Sex, BL, Birth, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Levi has triggers, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, Nightmares, Omega!Levi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, lacking the smut kinda, sorta - Freeform, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of fertility issues, Levi and Erwin are finally making it through a pregnancy, bringing both of them joy they never imagined they could have. The conception problems were something Levi knew would happen but can keeping your past from your husband really take that big of a toll on your present family?</p>
<p>WARNING: this fic is going to get dark, that is probably going to ruin it for some of you, but this won't be for quite a while, most of it being memories and dreams, but I will be adding a few warnings and tags as we make it through the actual story. Also, before any bad chapters I will be adding a warning note and "warning chapter" before posting the actual chapter itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stretch Marks

“I’m really sorry, guys. I’m not finding anything.” Hange moved the sonogram wand around a little more against the underside of the small bump the protruded from Levi’s lower stomach.

“Fucking clean me off. I want to go home.” Levi crossed his arms across his chest and stared straight up at the ceiling.

_Fourth fucking time._ Levi huffed a large lungful of air out of his mouth and attempted to tug his shirt down as far as he could without swiping it through the thick jelly spread across his belly button. Erwin gave his left thigh a hard squeeze when he felt the Omega’s waves of sorrow spreading through the air.

“Isn’t it possible they’re just a little harder to hear this time, like they were the first time we tried to hear them?” Erwin’s voice was low, hopeful but also coated with a thick shroud of doubt.

“Erwin.”

“I mean we have only heard them loud and clear once, the other times they have been faint but everything was fine.”

“Erwin.”

“You can’t see them on the screen? Not even one?”

“Erwin!” Levi made Hange jump this time when he yelled, sitting up straight and pulling a few tissues from the box next to him to wipe off his stomach. “Fucking give it up, they’re gone, just like all the others.”

Levi slumped back against the table and covered his eyes with one if his arms, Hange may be a Beta and not able to sense his waves but seeing him cry would give it all away, any ounce of dignity he might have left. He filled his lungs with as much air as he could and held it in, holding back the tears as hard as he could and putting his free hang over the bump out of habit, Erwin’s quickly joined his own.

“So, what do we do now? Does it just, you know, or surgery or what?” Levi’s voice was obviously muffled by his arm but the question was one no one could ignore even if they wanted to.

“I can just take care of it here.” Hange’s voice changed from the caring one earlier to a dark one Levi had never heard before.

“What?”

“Do it.” Erwin pulled his phone from the pocket of his pants and snatched his hand away from Levi’s stomach, turning in his chair to prop his feet against the counter. He opened an app on his phone and turned all of his attention toward that, a smile stretching across his face as the cats jumped around the screen.

“What–” Levi’s question was cut short when Hange loudly pulled a silver tray closer to them, the instruments on it rolling around and clinking as they knocked against one another.

Levi’s arms were suddenly pulled back behind his head by his wrists, one large hand holding them steady while another came to grasp his jaw to hold his head so he could watch as Hange started to move. Hange took a scalpel in their hand, glasses glimmering in the light of the sonogram monitor as they ghosted their fingers around his bellybutton.

“Erw–”

“I told you, Nile, fucking useless. Can’t keep one litter, what the hell am I supposed to do now?” Erwin chuckled at whatever response the older man gave to him and started picking at a loose string on his pants. Levi knew that Erwin was frustrated over what happened, what keeps happening, but he wasn’t aware that Erwin found him to be useless.

Levi looked back from his husband down to the doctor and it was then noticed that his legs had been strapped to the table even though Hange had never removed their hands from his stomach. He tried to pull his legs free but found the struggle to be futile because they were numb and the more he pulled his arms, the harder the familiar grip on them became. He knew who the man was, without even having to look at him, he would know that smell from a mile away and it made him even more frightened than he already was but Erwin didn’t even seem to notice his presence.

“Yea, I think I’ll be free on Friday, got nothing going on.”

“Erwin.”

“Watch her.” The harshly whispered voice came from the man behind him, pulling him back to Hange as they rubbed the flat surface of the scalpel across the round of Levi’s stomach.

Hange let out a cackle of laughter before plunging the entire sharpness into Levi’s belly button, dragging it down to the hem of his pants. This was pain like Levi could never have imagined, he had been stabbed before, sure, but it was like the pain he was feeling was more than just his own, he tried to scream but nothing would come from his lips. Tears fell from Levi’s eyes as he tried even harder to pull his arms away from the man behind him and he tried his very best to move his body but it was as if he had no more control over it due to the amount if pain he was feeling.

“Er…Erw…” He choked out a sob as he looked over at his husband, finding the man to only be paying attention to his phone, he was texting someone.

Hange’s hands dipped into the open wound in his torso and he could hear his blood squishing as it dripped out of him to puddle on the floor, he watched through blurry eyes as their wrists disappeared into his body. He sent out waves of fear, horror, the worst ones he could muster but Erwin did not turn to him.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Levi’s sobs were loud but they did nothing to limit him from hearing the man that pinned him down. “I told you that if you left you would never know true peace.”

_“Levi.”_

Levi closed his eyes when Hange’s hands finally emerged from his body, clasping something he managed not to see, throwing it on the ground before diving back in to search for something else; they were laughing, blood splattered across their face. Levi’s arms were pulled tighter and his jaw was gripped tighter, his head was snatched backward but he refused to look into the soul piercing eyes he knew awaited him.

_“Levi!”_

“Er-Erwin! P-please!” Levi’s sobs got worse and Hange ripped another object from his body once again throwing it down on the floor with a wet plop.

“You will _never_ give him what he needs, what he wants.” The man’s breath was against Levi’s face, close to neck where Erwin’s claim mark was and it itched as the feeling of the hot breath. “Come back to me and I will fix you, make you all better.”

_“Omega!”_

~~~~~~~~~~

Levi’s eyes flew open, finding a dripping wet Erwin leaning over him; Levi’s limbs were tangled in the bed sheets and his hair and body were damp with heavy sweat. Erwin’s hand was pressed against the high round of his stomach as it fluttered around and the man’s face was shrouded in a harsh stare.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re alright.” Erwin leaned down to press a kiss to Levi’s stomach, close to the small pink stretchmark next to his bellybutton. “Levi, shit, what’s wrong.”

Erwin’s hands came up to grip Levi’s face as he tried to focus his mind, come to terms with where he was and what was going on. Levi’s breathing was labored and he untangled his hands as quickly as he could in order to reach down and spread his fingers over his stomach where Erwin’s hands had just been.

“Levi.” Erwin’s voice came stern again, pulling Levi’s attention fully on his face, finding tear filled eyes and fear glazed pupils. “It’s okay, I’m right here. Look at me, babe.”

Levi realized he was still sobbing and looped his arms around Erwin’s neck, there were very few times he showed any emotion to anyone and more times than none, it was Erwin that saw it. It had become a bit more of an occurrence since they started trying for a litter two years ago, with the hormones and all. Erwin sat on the bed and pulled Levi into his lap, wrapping his wet arms around him and squeezing him gently.

“Have that dream again?” Levi simply nodded and curled in a little more on himself. “Hange would never hurt you like that, you know this. You know I would never let anyone hurt you, Levi, my Omega, my love.”

“I know…” Levi let Erwin thumb away his tears as he cradled his stomach.

“And…you…you know I would never let anyone hurt our pups.” Erwin put a particularly heavy hand across Levi’s swollen stomach as he spoke, trying to drown Levi in his waves of primal protection in response to the Omega’s still present wave of fear.

“Y-yea, I know.”

“Good, now, c’mon. We need to get you in the bath, your appointment is in an hour and we need to get a move on.” Erwin slowly lifted Levi and himself from the bed, lowering the smaller man to allow him to gain his footing.

“Can’t we just skip it? We’re just going to get the same news we always get at this stage.” Levi let his sweat pants fall from his hips and pulled Erwin’s large shirt off of his body, revealing his bump to the cold air.

Levi dreaded each and every prenatal visit they had because they always ended up getting news they didn’t want to hear and it was always coming from Hange’s lips, there wasn’t anyone else who dared give them any news. He hated being on those uncomfortable tables and he hated feeling the same gel smeared across his stomach that eventually lead to him wanting to give up on giving up everything he and Erwin had ever wanted – Erwin more so at first but it was an idea he had become well-adjusted to loving.  

“We haven’t made it this far before, have faith.” Those were always Erwin’s words, in some form or fashion that man always had some sort of hope but that was something Levi found hard to hold on to.

Levi turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and lowered himself into the tub as it filled, knowing he wasn’t supposed to be on his feet for very long periods and also knowing Erwin would want to bathe him but, if he had to admit, he actually enjoyed watching the hulk of a man be as gentle as he was when he did such caring actions.

“Anything different this time?”

Erwin always had questions when Levi had this dream, but he knew they were always the same – the parts he knew about anyway. Levi would always leave out the part about the man because Erwin knew very little about his past and that was the way he wanted to keep it, he only told what was necessary for his husband to know and that wasn’t much.

“No.” The same answer Levi always gave him.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Erwin came to the side of the tub, a clean rag in hand, and lathered it with Levi’s tea scented body wash, the only thing that didn’t make his stomach turn anymore. “I now you’re worried, but I’ll be right there with you. I know none of this is easy for you, Levi.”

Levi didn’t respond, once again, the same thing that always happened after his night terror, and Erwin continued with the bath by gentle scrubbing over the Omega’s body, paying special attention to his belly. Levi leaned back against the back of the tub when Erwin reached his stomach, giving the Alpha time to pride over his family, and watched in earnest as the large, blonde man smiled when he abandoned the rag to rub his bare, soapy hands over the large round. Levi couldn’t bring himself to stop Erwin’s caresses, especially when the tickle of Erwin’s large fingers elicited the responses it did, squirming under Levi’s skin.

“I can’t believe we made it this far, Levi.” Erwin’s words were barely audible as he melted under the feeling of the kicks, smoothing both hands over the entire round and massaging gently.

Levi wound his fingers through Erwin’s hair as he laid his head down on the side of the tub to stare at Levi’s body, marveling in the beauty of his pregnant Omega, a sight he had been waiting so long to bask in. This was going to be something he could brag about, something to buy for, a combination and physical representation of their love and devotion for each other, he just hoped with all his heart that this one would last.

“You look so beautiful.” Erwin leaned in to the tub and kissed the oily belly again, Levi taking this moment to notice that man was still stark naked, he had probably been showering when Levi’s dream started.

“Me? Have you seen yourself lately?” Levi wiggled his eye brows when Erwin chuckled, watching Levi start to turn hard under the water and moved his hand down from his stomach to his cock.

“Can’t have one moment of peace from those raging hormones, can you?” Erwin got up on his knees, his own hardness suddenly bobbing between his thighs, to bring him level with Levi’s face and pull him in for a deep kiss.

Levi gasped when Erwin’s fingers wrapped around his cock and gave an experimental jack, pulling an approving moan from the Omega’s lips as he arched his back, splashing water around in the tub. Levi grasped Erwin’s forearm with one hand and braced himself against the bottom of the tub with the other as Erwin proceeded to pleasure him but that wasn’t all the Levi wanted, he wanted Erwin, needed him.

“W-want you, Erwin…” Levi let out another breathy moan when Erwin’s fingers lingered down to cup his balls, his free hand coming forward over the lip of the tub to tweak Levi’s sensitive nipples. “Ahh! F-fuck you…”

“Mmm, maybe I should.” Erwin pulled Levi up out of the water quickly and rushed to deposit him on the bed, not caring whether or not the sheets or mattress got soaked.

“Er-ahh!” Levi sucked in a quick breath as Erwin’s engulfed his cock, right to the base, it wasn’t that he was small by any means but Erwin had quite a bit of practice. “Ahh, god! Erwin!”

“Hormones have you all wound up, don’t they pet?” Erwin ran his hands up and down Levi’s spread thighs, peeking up to look at his already fucked-out look over the swell of his stomach.

“P-please…Erwin…” Levi was already out of breath, just from being in the Alpha’s mouth, but it didn’t stop a little slick from coating his upper thighs.

“What was that?” Erwin let the index finger of one hand ghost over the leaking hole, loving the way it made Levi’s back jerk and his jaw go slack.

“Y – fuck – y-yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Erwin sank a finger into Levi’s hole while using his other hand to throw Levi’s thighs over his shoulders. “Let me make you feel good, love.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Late as always, wonder why this time.” Hange chuckled as they strolled into the door of the sonogram room an hour late for their appointment. “Actually, scratch that. I don’t want to know why, I saw you walking in – well, limping in – and that told me enough.”

“It…it isn’t a breach of the ‘take it easy’ clause is it.” Erwin blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands.

“No, because if you are they Alpha that I _know_ you are, you don’t let him do any of the work anyway.” Hange sat down on their rolling chair and pulled up next to the bed and blank monitor.

“You don’t know much about him them.”

“Levi!” Erwin blushed even more and swatted his arm playfully.

“No worries, it won’t show up on here anyways so no shame.”  Hange took the file from the keyboard on the sonogram table and pushed their glasses into place. “Alright, boys, let’s get down to it, shall we?”

Levi and Erwin took a quick glance at each other before the Omega eased himself back against the loud paper and got himself situated, pulling his shirt up and grasping Erwin’s hand. Hange eyed them both before rubbing Levi’s stomach with an alcohol pad and squirting the blue gel under his bellybutton, taking the wand in their free hand and drawing in a quick breath.

“Relax and breath.” Hange pressed the wand against Levi’s stomach and swirled the gel around until the monitor became the grey color only they could read, no matter how many times the pair came here Levi nor Erwin ever learned how to read the screen. “You have finally made it through the middle your second trimester, I want to first extend my congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Levi mumbled, looking over to find Erwin beaming with happiness, that man was as transparent as a window. “But?”

“Hold your ass, hang on a second. Damn, you impatient bastard.” Hange laughed and moved the wand a little closer to Levi’s right hip bone and up toward his ribs. “There we are.”

Erwin and Levi’s breathing stopped when the sound of a muffled heartbeat rang out from the speakers on the sonogram computer, bringing tears to both of their eyes. Hange looked up, giving both of them a smile, and moved the wand again in search for the second and third pups that were present last month but, after a few moments of searching, their attempts proved futile.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin started to panic when Hange stopped smiling. “What about the other two?”

“Don’t sugar coat it for us, Hange.” Levi’s voice broke for a moment before Erwin’s grip on his hand tightened a bit.

“I don’t see them. Have you had any cramps lately, any extra stress? Anything abnormal?” Hange moved the wand back to the first pup, its healthy heartbeat filling their ears again. “This one seems strong, very strong but the others aren’t here.”

“I mean, he’s been having some night terrors and sore a lot, in his back but no bleeding or anything.” Erwin was quick to answer and Hange seemed to accept his answer.

“It’s possible that the other pup absorbed everything, it isn’t uncommon.” Hange kept the wand on the final pup, taking a few long looks at it before turning the monitor over to face Erwin and Levi. “Interested in knowing the sex?”

“I-I don’t…we’ve never…” Erwin looked up at Levi’s shock-stricken face.

“We’ve never discussed it before.” Levi looked up at the screen in adoration. “We never thought we’d make it this far.”

“Because you’ve made it this far I can’t think of any reason why anything would go wrong, you’ve never had a heartbeat this strong before and the baby looks amazing.” Hange wiped off the wand, placing it back into the holder, while handing Levi a wad of tissue. “Should I step out, let you guys discuss wanting to know or not?”

Hange took a moment to press a few buttons on the screen, making the printer spit out a four-group line of sonogram pictures and handing them to Erwin while Levi was cleaning off. Erwin had a wide, excited smile on his face a ran his fingers over Levi’s stomach, not caring if he smeared any of the gel around. Levi knew the question he was going to ask and rolled his eyes before the man could ask it.

“Tell him, before he has a heart attack and I end up raising this baby by myself.” Levi tugged his shirt down, pushing Erwin’s hand away jokingly, and resting his hands on the swell.

“Picked any boy names yet?” Hange smiled over to Erwin, patting Levi’s leg.

“N-no.” Erwin’s eyes lit up and he gave a nervous laugh.

“Good, because you’re having a baby girl.”

“No way, really?” Levi snatched the films away from Erwin’s grasp as the Alpha’s head dropped into his lap and waves of joy spread from him.

“Congratulations, dads.” Hange pulled Levi close and kissed his forehead, taking a moment to wrap their arms around his small shoulders. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

Erwin’s large shoulders started to shake and Levi looped the fingers of his empty hand through the blonde locks, giving them a reassuring squeeze before letting tears of his own leak out onto Hange’s coat.

“Get the hell out of my clinic and go celebrate, I know you guys didn’t do enough of it this morning.” Hange gave Levi’s back one more reassuring rub before stepping away from them.

Erwin looked up, wiping a tear from his cheek and came around the examination table to pull Hange into a rib crushing hug before giving them a kiss on the cheek and releasing them. He then pulled Levi up from the table and into his arms, careful not to put too much pressure on the man’s stomach, and placed him on the floor, once again taking the films in his own hands.

“We’re going to be dads.”

“We are, you sappy, giant-eye-browed freak.” Levi looped his hand in Erwin’s, using his other to wipe away his tears in an attempt to recollect himself. “God, what happens if she has your eyebrows.”

“Then I guess you won’t have to worry about beating the boys off of her then.” Hange collected their things, taking a moment to jot down a few things in their medical paper. “Just continue to take it easy as I have directed, I don’t want to take any chances no matter how well she looks.”

“And work?” Levi asked the question knowing Erwin would object, regardless of what Hange said.

“I mean riding isn’t that stressful on your body but anything faster than a walk would be more jostling that I would be comfortable with, I have to be honest. And anything that would put you in any danger you know for a fact Erwin won’t let you do but that’s my two cents.”

Without waiting for Erwin to speak up, Hange bit the two of them a goodbye and let themselves out of the room, flipping a colored arrow outside of the door to let the staff know to give them a few minutes before they were expected to leave.   

“Fuck, I’m so proud of you.” Erwin gripped Levi’s hands for what had to be the millionth time today and pulled him into another hug. “Thank you so much. Thank you.”

Erwin dropped to his knees – an action that _still_ barely brought the tall man level with Levi’s stomach – and pressed his head against the bump, wrapping his arms around the man’s back and pulling him as close as he could. They had been trying so hard, for so long, through so much hurt, and they were finally here. After everything Levi had lived through and the holes he had dug himself out of, he was finally where he wanted to be.

“Alright, get up, you’re getting your pants dirty and I’m hungry.” Levi rubbed the top of Erwin’s hair gently to pull the man out of his sappy happiness.

“I love you.” Erwin took Levi’s hand and lead the chuckling Omega back to their car. “What do my _babes_ want for lunch.”

“I want Zaxby’s or like, maybe, some Chinese.” Levi buckled his seat belt and rubbed his stomach, shifting himself until he was comfortable in the seats of their Land Rover.

“Those two have absolutely nothing in common, you’re going to have to give me something a little easier to work with here.” Erwin drove slower than he normally would as they rode past the many food places Houston had to offer, giving Levi plenty of time to make up his mind.

“Oh! There, I want a pizza.” Levi nodded his head to a local shop just up the road from where they were.

“You do? Doesn’t the grease give you heartburn?”

“I don’t care if it does but _she_ wants one, with pepperoni on it.” Levi wouldn’t meet Erwin’s surprised gaze, shocked that he was using their daughter as an excuse for food he would later complain about.

“You ordered it already, didn’t you?” Erwin laughed when Levi blushed and attempted to stutter out an objection that was very unbelievable. “You are an amazing piece of work.”

Levi mewled when Erwin reached over to rub his stomach one more time before pulling into the parking lot to retrieve their food. Erwin returned just a moment later, handing the box over immediately to Levi’s outstretched hands as soon as he was back in the vehicle and laughing a bit harder when Levi threw the lid back and stuffed a piece of the thin crust in his mouth.

“So hot.”

“Shut the fuck up and take me home.” Levi swallowed the pizza and flashed Erwin a quick smile as they drove off, being only a few minutes away from their home.

Erwin pulled into the carport, leaving the car on as they both skirted inside to the laundry room in order to change into their work clothes – Erwin into work clothes and Levi into something comfortable – and put what was left of the pizza in the fridge. Levi made himself comfortable in the vehicle again while Erwin searched for a few documents and work papers before he returned to drive them to the stables.

“You know what I’m going to say, don’t you?”

_And here we go._

“I’m pretty sure I do, yes.” Levi shifted in his seat until he was sitting sideways to look over at Erwin. “I’ve been looking forward to teaching this class all week, Erwin. I’ll be just fine.”

“I’m just saying, I’m not going to be in the ring to look after you today, I have a few ropers that need some extra practice.”

“Damnit, Erwin, I don’t need a chauffeur. I’m pregnant, not in danger of being assassinated.” Levi knew Erwin didn’t mean it like he was implying, that Erwin was just concerned for the safety of his family.

“Levi, I’m not asking you to not teach the class but, please, be careful. I don’t care what Hange says about her looking strong,” Erwin reached over to rest him hand on Levi’s stomach, “I don’t want to risk losing her. I don’t want to watch you go through that again.”

Levi pulled his legs into the seats, folding them as close to his chest as his stomach would let them, and turned to look out the window. He could feel his mood changing, knowing Erwin could also, but tried to keep the drastic change under control.

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like being told what to–”

“Shut up, you know it isn’t like that.” Levi’s quiet hiss cut Erwin of.

Levi didn’t react well to certain kinds of things, orders outside of the bedroom being one of them for sure, but, even though he and Erwin had been together for almost ten years, compassion and loving protection were even stranger to him at times. Erwin didn’t understand why Levi reacted this way sometimes but over the years he had learned not to ask any questions, especially ones he wasn’t ready for the answer to, if he wanted to be honest. The rest if the ride was quite, a nervous silence that always fell between them when this kind of thing happened, but Erwin never took his hand away from Levi’s stomach for a moment, rubbing the stretch mark he was so proud of.

“She never fails does she?” Erwin chuckled as he pulled into their respective parking spot at the stables, Levi’s mare tailing them from the main pasture that faced the road to meet them.

“That she doesn’t.”

The cherry Marwari mare went straight to Levi’s side of the vehicle, stepping sideways only for the moment it took for Levi to open the door before pushing in as close as possible in order to let the Omega slide onto her back. The mare’s wide back made an easy seat for Levi, and the fact that she wasn’t bony eased Erwin’s mind more than anything because he didn’t have to worry about Levi being sore. The mare whinnied lowly as Levi braced himself against her and gently hoped up the extra few inches it took to seat himself and Erwin came around to be sure he was comfortable.

“Good afternoon, love.” Levi gave the mare’s neck a heavy rub and was about to nudge her forward when the pup gave a kick to his lower back. “Calm down, ya little fucker.”

“You okay? Do you need a saddle pad or something?” Erwin reached back to rub into the dimples hidden under the hem of Levi’s riding pants, grimacing when he felt another kick against his own hand. “Are you sure about this?”

“She just got excited, Erwin, she always does when she hears Apes.” The mare tossed her head when she was mentioned and Erwin gave Levi a look of uncertainty. “We’re already here, now go help the ropers.”

“L-Levi!” Erwin began to protest but Levi gave the horse a hard nudge forward, sending the mare cantering toward one of the barns where his indoor class was being taught. “Slow down, what did Hange say?”

“Gait as smooth as butter, Erwin!”

Erwin sighed and watched as his Omega rounded the corner, the only movements his body enduring being the automated lean he had conditioned into the muscles over years of riding.

_He will be the death of me._


	2. Dreamcatcher

Levi pushed through the door of the shop on the corner, letting the smell of the confections and candies fill his nose, and made it about halfway under the pale blue archway before being sighted by the hostess.

“Hi, welcome to Smith’s – ahh!” The blonde woman looked up from the counter where she had been counting the afternoon cash drop and shoved the money back into the register, shutting it and throwing the divider up to make her way into the lobby. “Levi! Oh my fuck, look at you!”

“Hey, Petra.” Levi cracked a small smile and welcomed the small woman into his side with one arm, accepting her full-body hug.

“Holy fuck,” Without a second thought Petra pulled a chair right up to him and planted herself in it, taking Levi’s clothed stomach in her hands to gawk at it. “Oh my God, your belly.”

“You Betas are so fucking weird.” Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest but didn’t move away from Petra as she stroked his swell and cooed at it.

“You tell your daddy to shut the fuck up, yes you do.” Petra used a baby voice and glared up at Levi jokingly.

“Alright, alright, so how has –”

“Ahh, I thought Petra just went crazy but here you are.” A dark haired man came from the doors that led to the kitchen, wiping his hands off on a white towel before throwing it over his shoulder. “What the hell are you doing here, I thought I told you I could handle this.”

“For fucks sake, Marco, get off my shit. I’m so tired of being in that fucking house.” Levi swatted at Petra when she tried to snake her hands under his shirt. “Get the hell off of me, you creep.”

“Shut up.” Petra pulled away and stood up, placing the chair back in its place at the table.

“What happened to bed rest?” Marco came around the counter to join them and wrapped Levi in a small hug. “And business has been perfectly fine. The German cakes are going faster than the red velvet, just as predicted, but the pecan cookies are selling out more than the sugar like I told you they would.”

“Hmm, maybe because you changed my recipe, let me try one.” Levi stepped up to the glass case as Marco rolled his own eyes and skirted around the counter.

Levi had left Marco in charge of his bakery when he was put on bed rest, the Omega being one of the only people he could trust in the kitchen, because the bakery had been his place of refugee after each of his miscarriages and he wanted to be sure it would be properly taken care of in his absence. Petra was a nice girl but she could burn water, Erwin’s hands were gentle enough to caress Levi’s stomach but God help the man if he needed to crack and egg or pipe some frosting, and Marco’s Alpha, Jean, would eat more than he sold. Marco had also been training under Levi for the past two years so it as right about his time to step up to the plate.

“Pecan or sugar?”

“I like nuts in one situation, how many times do I have to deny trying your shitty ass cookie?” Levi took the sugar cookie from Marco as he stretched over the glass case and took a moment to inspect it. “Rainbow sugar?”

“It’s popular with the kids.” Marco waited until Levi took an experimental bite to turn away and pour him a cup of peppermint tea. “I thought adding coffee, tea, and hot chocolate would be a good touch also, especially with the cold season coming up. We’ve had to double the coffee and tea shipment since last week, we sold out by the third day it was in the store.”

Levi cocked one of his eyebrows in suspicion but took the cup anyway, the recipe of the cookie certainly hasn’t changed – not that he thought Marco would undermine him like that – but the sugar was certainly attractive to the eye. He took a sip of the tea, letting the heat warm him, and appreciate the way the taste complimented the cookie, Marco certainly knew what he was doing.

“So, what are you doing here, Levi?” Petra sauntered up to lean against the glass, giving Levi a strange look. “I-is everything okay? Are the babies okay?”

“She’s fine.” Levi tried to hide his smirk when his hand instinctively cradled his stomach.

“She?” Marco leaned forward with a beaming smile on his face.

“What about the other two?” Petra lowered her voice, frowning sadly when Levi’s mouth twitched sideways. “Aw, Levi, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I have her and that’s more than enough.” Levi looked over at his longtime friend and smiled softly.

Petra came forward to wrap an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders and shook him softly, pressing a loving kiss to his temple. Levi released some calming waves, even though Petra couldn’t feel them, and Marco responded accordingly by sending out his own to soothe him.  They stood like this for just a moment before Levi gently shook Petra off and started to make his way around the counter.

“I thought, maybe, I could come get some baking done. Erwin and I were going to celebrate and I thought bringing home his favorite cake would be a nice touch.” Levi looked over to Marco, knowing the Omega would understand it and follow him into the back. “Just watch the front, Petra.”

“You got it, boss.” Petra understood that Levi and Marco shared a bond she wouldn’t be able to be a part of and gave them their time together. 

Marco quietly followed, watching as Levi made his way into the kitchen and started to pull out all the ingredients for Erwin’s favorite Italian Coconut Cream cake, silently checking over to be sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Marco would always wait for Levi to start talking even if he knew what they were going to talk about but he knew Levi felt more comfortable opening it. Marco knew something was off when Levi didn’t put on an apron or anything to cover up his sweatpants and t-shirt to prevent the mess that was always made with the old mixer they had.

“He was there again.” Levi spoke softly as he turned on the oven and pulled out a cookie sheet, spreading a thick layer of fresh coconut and vanilla bean over a piece of wax paper.

“What did he say this time?” Marco pulled up a chair to the table and watched Levi start to mix the ingredient for the frosting.

“That if I came back, he could fix everything. That I would never be able to give Erwin what he wants.” Levi was always quiet when it came to talking about his past.

Marco and Levi had grown up together, Levi being about 6 years older, but they went through the same childhood together and Marco understood everything because he knew the truth, he had witnessed and faced it right alongside Levi. Marco didn’t have to ask what Levi meant, he didn’t have to wonder what Levi was thinking because he already knew all the details and that, more than anything, kept Levi at ease in times of discomfort like this.

“You know he can’t do that, Levi.” Marco was careful with his words even though Levi trusted him to tell him the truth.

“I fucking know that Marco.” Levi put the cookie sheet in the oven.

“Of all the people he forced you to be with, all the suppressants he shoveled into your body for all those years, Levi, there is nothing he can do to reduce the amount of damage. We got lucky, he liked us, at least we aren’t dead, we didn’t have our organs ripped out of our bodies to prevent pups. And being his right hand bitch had perks for you. He didn’t…rip pups out of your body when the suppressants didn’t work.”

“They didn’t work on you for some lucky reason.”

“Yea.” Marco carded a hand through his hair. “But Erwin doesn’t have to stare at the scars on your body every time you get naked though.”

“Goddamnit, Marco, I wish I had the scars, something, anything other than being a filthy, used, useless bitch.”

“You aren’t useless, Levi, look at your stomach.” Marco nodded down below the table and smiled, sending out waves of happiness. “You did it.”

“Yea, eleven years after escaping from that underground hell-hole, countless miscarriages, and one poisoned body later.” Levi moved over to the mixer and carried over the batter he had been furiously hand mixing.

“But we made it out, Levi, we found our Alpha’s and now we are happy. God knows where he is, it’s not like he will ever be able to get to us. You may not realize it but we smell completely different now that we’re claimed. He couldn’t find us if he wanted to.” Marco pulled up the cake pans and smoothed butter and flour on the insides of them. “You still haven’t told Erwin about him have you?”

“Not really, I mean, he knows about the things I had to do and the pills, he knows I didn’t do it on purpose. He knows there was someone behind it but, he doesn’t know much about the guy himself.” Levi stood back as he turned on the mixer and just watched as the ingredients spun around. “I just…I can’t tell him anything, it’d hurt him too much.”

“Jean knows about the same, but you know I understand and you know you can come to me for anything, right?” Marco came to stand next to Levi as the man nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “So, what’s my nieces name gonna be?”

That was something Levi and Erwin hadn’t quite talked about just yet, but a name came to Levi’s mind the moment he found out that it was a girl, he just wasn’t sure how to approach the subject with his husband.

“You…you still remember her don’t you?” Levi tilted his head to let his hair fall to cover his eyes.

“I do. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about her, Levi. She’s the reason I still have you, the reason you’re alive.” Marco now pulled him into a full hug, holding him as close as he could with his stomach in the way. “I think it would be a wonderful name.”

“I just…how do I bring it up to him?” Levi buried his head in Marco’s chest.

“He’ll understand, Levi.”

~~~~~~~~~~

                “This is what you get for disobeying Hange’s orders.” Erwin ran his large hands over Levi’s naked shoulders, he was fresh out of the shower but it had been far from an enjoyable wash.

                By the time the cake had come out of the oven and cooled, Levi was so lethargic from running around the store to help with the lunch rush that he could barely stand to properly frost the cake. Marco had taken it upon himself to apply the base icing but Levi always decorated it to be sure it was the way Erwin liked – cream cheese frosting drops and coated in coconut with pecans. All that hard work and they wouldn’t even eat the cake tonight because Levi would be spending the next hour being massaged by Erwin, as was customary, the Alpha insisted, when the Omega’s body was like this.

“I just wanted to go to work.” Levi mumbled into the pillow, hissing when Erwin worked a particularly sore spot in the middle of his shoulder blades with the palm of his hand.

“No, what you wanted was to talk to Marco – which I completely understand – but you could have done that over the phone or he could have come here while I was at the office. I know you two need your privacy but your health, _her_ health, is more important that a cake, babe.” Erwin kissed the nape of Levi’s neck and nudged at the scent gland to the right, inhaling his content smell before kissing his was down Levi’s spine. “I’m not really hungry for that anyways.”

“No?” Levi’s breath hitched when Erwin’s nose reached the juncture between the dimples of his lower back and his tongue darted out to slip even lower.

Erwin hummed a response before gripping each one of Levi’s ass cheeks and pulling them apart. Levi keened slightly when Erwin nipped at the round of each of the cheeks that poked up between his fingers and he pulled his knees up from under Erwin to lifting himself from the pillows underneath. Erwin gently applied pressure until Levi collapsed back onto the bed, legs already shaking.

“You’re so much sweeter, Levi.” Erwin’s breathy statement ghosted over Levi’s entrance and caused the shorter man to gasp, gripping at the pillow under his head. “My Omega…”

“Erwin…”

The Alpha slipped his tongue into the tight ring just enough to tease Levi, licking and poking at the hot muscle inside of the small Omega’s body while running one hand around to caress his thigh. Levi’s eyebrows knitted together at the feeling and he pushed back against Erwin’s tongue for more until he realized that the man wasn’t going to just give in to him.

“Tell me what you want, Levi.” Erwin spoke against the heat of Levi’s and nuzzled into his entrance to coax Levi into speaking. Erwin took a moment to slip a finger into his mouth and coat it before tracing along the partially stretched area.

“Ahh!” Levi’s back arched and his mouth fell open when the larger man slipped a thick digit into his body, keening when Erwin bent his finger.

“That’s my boy.” Erwin kissed one of Levi’s cheeks before replacing his finger with his tongue, driving the wet muscle as deep into Levi as he could.

“Erwin!” Levi buried his face into the pillow in an attempt to muffle his sounds but Erwin reached up to gently pull it away, freeing the loud groans into the air.

Levi’s breath picked up, his groans got longer, and his shaking got worse when Erwin slipped two fingers in alongside his tongue while he used his free hand to remove his own jeans, his shirt having been removed before the massage started.

“M-more…need you…Alpha…” Levi’s slick began to follow Erwin’s tongue and fingers out with each pass but the Alpha just used it as an incentive to quicken his movements. “Fuck, Erwin!”

Levi’s hips started to move along with Erwin’s thrusts and the smell of the Alpha’s arousal started to get overpowering and he felt one of his knees starting to buckle. Erwin gripped Levi’s hips and hoisted his lower body into the air as he got up onto his own knees behind him, letting Levi back down against the bed when he was finally in the position to rut against him. 

“Feel what you do to me baby?” Erwin pushed his cock against the crease of Levi’s ass as he leaned forward over Levi’s back to lick at his ear, careful not to crush the smaller man under his weight but using it to push his chest into the mattress.

Erwin thrusted his hips forward, coating his cock in the slick that pulsed from Levi’s hole and drinking in the wanton moans that spilled from Levi’s mouth each time the head caught on the stretched out area.

“What do you want baby?” Erwin growled into Levi’s ear as he reached to slowly flip Levi onto his side, taking the weight of his push off of Levi’s stomach and freeing his leaking cock from the bed.

When Levi’s face finally came into view Erwin let a primal growl slip from his lips; Levi’s ears and cheeks were red, drool slipping from his open mouth, and his eyes were glazed over with lust. Erwin dove in, shoving his tongue into Levi’s mouth and groping as much of his husband’s body as he could possibly reach. Levi’s hands came up to tangle into Erwin’s disheveled locks and he tugged Erwin into a deeper kiss when the man started to rut into him again.

“F-fuck me…please. God, please.” Levi wrapped one of his legs around Erwin’s thighs and pulled with all of his strength in an attempt to envelope the Alpha’s large cock with his body.

In a quick movement, Erwin gripped both of Levi’s wrists with one hand, pinning them above his head, while using his other hand to throw Levi’s leg over his shoulder. Erwin smiled, kissing the inside of Levi’s thigh, and ghosted his fingertips down to where Levi’s cock was heavy and arching toward his stomach before griping the head between two of his fingers.

“A-ahh!” Levi threw his head back and tried to fight against the hold on his wrists, giving up when he realized it wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon.

Erwin rolled the tip of Levi’s cock between his fingers just to watch the Omega squirm for just another moment before abandoning him altogether, going instead to grip the base of his own heavy cock that was still wet with Levi’s sweet-smelling slick. Erwin leaned forward to take Levi’s open lips in a deep kiss before pressing the blunt of his cock against the leaking hole.

“Please…ruin me.” Levi had closed his eyes at some point but cracked them just enough to glare into the blue of Erwin’s in a desperate plea. “Hard…Erwin.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Erwin would never be able to describe the immense sense of pleasure he experienced when he first filled Levi to the hilt every time they were together, the wet of his slick making the glide easy and the rivets of muscle holding him tight as Levi keened beneath his weight. Levi’s gasps were more erotic that anyone would ever believe possible of coming out of his mouth, airy and shuttering, and the way the sweat pooled in the dip of his throat could bring Erwin close by just the sight.

“Is this okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Erwin grunted through the tightness of Levi to make sure the Omega was comfortable and felt at ease when he got a furious nod punctuated by a hard squeeze around his cock. “Mmm, good boy.”

Erwin swiped his hand down Levi’s flushed chest, letting it linger in the droplets of cum from the man’s first orgasm he had just a moment ago when Erwin entered him. Levi was shuttering from the overstimulation as Erwin dipped his fingers in the cum and brought them to his lips, lapping at the fluid while Levi watched.

 “Alpha…” Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head when Erwin gave an experimental, albeit unnecessary, thrust into Levi’s hole just to prove that he was in control of the situation.

“You feel so good baby, so hot.” Erwin watched as his words and thrusts went straight to Levi’s cock and it jumped back to life. “Does this feel good, Levi? Having my cock inside you?”

Levi was having a hard time getting the words to come out, especially when Erwin started the brutal pace that Levi loved, one that had him sliding across the sheets with each thrust. Levi had been flexible before Erwin met him, something he knew better than to question, and it hadn’t stopped yet, even when Levi stomach had started to swell. Erwin took a firm hold of the thigh across his chest and leaned forward to take Levi into his arms, the stretch allowing him to drive his cock deeper.

“Yes! Ahh!” Levi’s now free hands scratched deep red lines down Erwin’s back and that pushed the Alpha to want to make him cum again.

With easy maneuvering Erwin was able the find Levi’s prostate and was quick to assault it because it always rendered the Omega into a bag of pleasure, completely devoid of power and very vocal.

“H-harder, Erwin!”

Erwin braced his knees against the bed and gripped Levi’s body in his large arms, he pulled out nearly all the way before plunging his cock deep into Levi, letting his hips slap roughly against Levi’s ass. Levi’s mouth hung open and silent screams fell from his lips with each bruising hit to his spot but it only made Erwin want to leave him completely speechless, until he was passing out from pleasure.

“Cu – yes – Erwin! Cumming!” Levi whined when Erwin pulled away from him but way quick to recover when the Alpha wrapped a large hand round his weeping cock and pumped it in time with his assaults. “Erwin! Erwin!”

Levi second orgasm made him constrict around Erwin tighter than the first, making Erwin double over until his forehead rested against Levi’s chest and the spurts of cum peppered his throat. Erwin’s thrust started to waiver, surprisingly sooner than he wanted them to but Levi felt so amazing, he just wanted to fill his Omega, knot him until he was boneless.

“R-re-relax, Levi.” Erwin clawed at Levi’s shoulder but couldn’t bring himself to stop plunging into the smaller body, enjoying each and every inch of that blissful heat as it sheathed him.

Erwin could feel his knot swelling quicker than he wanted it to, and he knew Levi could feel it also because it made the Omega even more responsive and vulgar, if that was even possible. Levi twisted until he was mostly on his back, throwing his arms above his head to hold onto the bedpost closest to his head and screaming for Erwin.

“Alpha! Please!” Levi arched his back when Erwin gave another rough thrust, smashing into Levi’s prostate even harder and causing him to slightly lose his voice. “Fill me, cum! God, Erwin…please…”

Erwin suddenly became worried that Levi might be uncomfortable, he had always been one for extended love making and he was certainly a whore for the loads Erwin could give him but his hormones could change in a moment. He brought the harsh thrusts to a slow and straightened himself to look a Levi’s face, finding a flustered pair of eyes waiting for him.

“Y-you…stop? Why?” Levi’s back dropped and he whined, trying to move his hips in order to urge Erwin to move again.

“Is everything–”

“D…d…” Levi moaned loudly when just the syllables of the implied words made Erwin’s hips stutter harshly.

In all of their years together, everything they had tried and discovered about each other, there was one thing Levi would always be able to use to his advantage about Erwin, one thing that could bring the hunk of a man to his knees. Levi very seldom used it, though, and Erwin got the feeling it was something that was a slight trigger for him, he did it for Erwin but always assured Erwin that is was okay.

“Not yet, Levi…not done yet.”

Erwin dropped Levi’s leg, letting him fully turn onto his back, and gripped Levi’s hips to pull them off the bed. Levi gave a soft moan when Erwin reached one hand up to tweak one of the sensitive nipples, one of Erwin’s favorite places on the Omega’s body to tease him with.

“I love you…” Levi blushed, tilting his head sideways to let Erwin see the ever present claim mark and the slightly engorged sent gland under it as he spoke.

“Fuck, Levi, I love you, too.” Erwin leaned forward to nose at the scar but he didn’t let his orgasm-hungry thrusts stop.

“F-faster…” Levi’s back arched, as much as it could before his stomach met Erwin, and he let his fingers grip into the man’s shoulders.

Erwin groaned when he felt the walls of Levi constrict around him again and his hips faltered once more as he licked Levi’s neck, feeling his canines drop with the urge to bite the Omega into submission. He brushed them against the skin over Levi’s jugular and the man under him hissed with want, but he was careful not to press on him too hard.

“Feel so good, Erwin.” Levi whined above him and tangled his hair in the sweaty blonde locks. “Do it…please…daddy…”

The last word came as a barely audible whisper but Erwin’s keen ears picked it up and the kink pulled a deep, throaty groan from his lips, along with a series of deep thrusts to Levi’s bundle of nerves.

“Yes! Ahh, fuck!” Erwin gritted his teeth and pushed deeper into Levi, knocking the breath from his lungs. “Goddamnit, I told you to wait…”

Levi didn’t respond with anymore that a shrill moan when his cock twitched and he came for the third time, but there was barely any cum left for him to give, it was mostly a dry orgasm. Erwin dropped his hips, deepening his thrusts to get Levi where he needed to be but felt the walls of Levi’s body give him even less room to work with, making his knot throb.

“Do it!” Levi choked out the demand, more of a request really, with the way it sounded and pushed Erwin’s face into his neck. “Oh, please, daddy!”

Erwin was done.

“Shit! Ahh, fuck, Levi!”

Erwin pulled out to the head and dove back in, knot and all, binding them together as he held Levi’s body tight in his arms. Erwin’s teeth sank deep into Levi’s neck, opening the claim mark again for another uncountable time as he filled his Omega with thick ropes of lightening.

“Yesh! Ugh!” Erwin gripped him ever tighter, one hand wrapped around the back of Levi’s neck and the other braced against the side of his round to make sure he wasn’t crushed. “Fuck!”

“Fuck, Erwin.” Levi breathed out but Erwin loved the feeling of his groans under his teeth.

Levi’s cock twitched once more, bouncing against Erwin’s hip, and his walls tightened around Erwin’s knot but his whimpers suggested he was more that comfortable with the situation. Erwin shook with the last few waves of orgasm and the amazing feeling of the last few ropes of cum leaving his body before moaning lightly. He took another suck at the scent gland before withdrawing, licking the slight trail of blood away and letting his saliva start the Omega’s healing process before slowly releasing his tight hold on Levi’s body in order to sit up a bit.

Levi straightened his neck and Erwin watched as his eyebrows knitted together in overstimulation while Erwin lifted him up to shift his legs under the man’s small body. Erwin reached over to pull a few wet naps from the box next to the bed to wipe off Levi’s stomach and his own chest, loving the way the Omega shivered at the cold touch. Erwin paid special attention to making sure his stomach was clean before abandoning the wipe in the trash and running his hands over the large protrusion.

“My God, you are so beautiful.”

“Jesus, you’re going to send me into a sugar coma, ease up.” Levi grimaced but smirked up at the Alpha, lacing their fingers together over his bellybutton.

“If anything will put you into a sugar coma it’s going to be that fucking cake you made.” Erwin chuckled and used his free hand to rub at the twitching muscles of Levi’s thighs, soothing the spasms with hard circles.

“Hey, it’s the way you like it, don’t fucking complain.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining about anything.” Levi gave Erwin a joking squeeze, pulling a hiss from him.

“Shit, careful.” Erwin chuckled and scooped Levi up, gently pulling him into his chest, and gave him a deep kiss.  

“Let’s take a nap, shitty eyebrows.” Levi smiled and swiped one set of knuckles across a sharp cheekbone.

“You want to lay on my stomach or…?” Erwin situated them around until he had his back to the headboard.

“That sounds fine.” Levi pulled the pillow from his side of the bed and arranged it under his chest until he was comfortable.

“Good?” Erwin ruffled his hair gently and smiled when Levi hummed in response.  Erwin shuffled down to lay comfortably as well and pulled the blankets up to cover Levi’s shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~

“No…please…” Erwin’s eyes opened slowly, the sound of the sheets rustling and scared Omega waves making his heartbeat speed up.

“Levi?”

Erwin reached up to his chest only to find an empty pillow half-draped across his chest and the blanket’s pulled mostly to his right. Erwin sat up quickly when he heard a whimper but he was set at ease when he felt Levi’s arm hit his right side.

“Let her go…please!”

“Babe?” Erwin reached over to flick on the lamp, basking the room in a cream colored haze, and sliding sideways so he could see Levi’s face. “Levi, shit, what’s wrong?”

Levi was sobbing, in the midst of another nightmare Erwin guessed, with the blankets bunched up in his fists and his entire body damp with tears and heavy beads of sweat. Erwin had noticed that as the pregnancy wore on he found out more about Levi through his nightmares than he did when the man actually spoke to him, and they became for frequent the closer they came to his due date. It would take more than just a simple calling to the Omega to wake him up.

“Please!” That was louder than the whimper from just a moment ago and Erwin felt the waves of fear roll off his husband again. “Marco, let me…let me go!”

Levi’s eyebrows came together in a frowning scowl, one of his hands untangling from the blankets to go up in the air. Levi acted as if he were reaching for something and his sobs came even harder.

“Please, please, I’ll do anything! You can have me back! He’ll want me back just, please, please let her go!” Levi head rolled to one side and he threw one arm out weakly as if to shake something off. “Get…get of me, I have to do something.”

Erwin sat against the headboard and gently pulled Levi into his lap, wrapped his arms around the man’s body and rubbing the round of his stomach as he sent out protective waves, all he could do was attempt to comfort him. Levi shook as he sobbed and his cries, his pleas, came louder to the longer it went on.

“Marco, they’re going to kill her!” Erwin felt his heart skip a beat. “Maybe he’ll let her go if I go back. Yes, yes he will, don’t say that…please!”

This was a different nightmare than Erwin had ever heard Levi have, who was he talking about? This was one of the only ones Marco had ever been mentioned in. Who was the “he” Levi was talking about, maybe the man who had kept them? There were still so many questions that Erwin had about Levi’s life before they knew each other but it was the only topic that made Levi nervous.

“You can take her and run, he won’t kill me, Marco.” Erwin felt a growl rise in his throat when Levi smiled weakly and look over to one side, shaking and sobbing. “She…she can be safe. You can be safe. Marco, I don’t want you guys to die. We already lost one…I can’t lose you guys, too.”

“It’s okay, Levi, I’m here.” Erwin rubbed Levi’s stomach harder when the pup started to move around more in response to Levi’s emotions. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“P-pl-please! No, please!” Levi jumped in Erwin’s arms, throwing his arms out and sobbed the hardest Erwin has ever seen. “Take me instead, please!”

Erwin pulled the blankets up over them and sank into the bed, holding Levi as tight as he could and started to shake him, trying to pull him back from the dream, back to him. Levi suddenly stopped shaking and a laugh choked up from his stomach as his waves leveled out almost immediately.

“Daddy!” Erwin froze, his eyes glazing over with anger. “T-take me back! I’ll come home and you can keep me, just please let her go! It was all my idea!”

Erwin was angrier with himself than he was anything, well, if you didn’t count the man than Levi was talking to in his dream. He should have known why Levi was so reserved when it came to using that kink when they were together. Erwin should have respected what Levi was too modest to tell him.

“Yes, yes, I’ll do anything. I’ll take more pills, take whatever you give me. We still have plenty we haven’t experimented with yet, so many we haven’t tried.” The smile dropped away from Levi’s face and the tears started up again. “W-what are you doing? No, wait! Please!”

“Levi, Levi wake up!” Erwin sat up as the man started to scream, begging for whoever it was to stop whatever it was he was about to do and begging for forgiveness.

“No! No! No!” Levi thrashed under his hold, fighting against Erwin’s arms but doing it in a way that suggested he didn’t know Erwin was even there. “Let…let me go…”

Levi stopped struggling and caved in on himself, folding in as much as his stomach would allow, and his entire body wracked with harsh sobs. Erwin felt his own emotions growing, a tear falling from his own eye because he felt so helpless in times like this, the times when Levi was most vulnerable and there was nothing he could do.

Levi was quiet for a few moments, other than his crying, and his body became limp which gave Erwin the ability to sit up and carry Levi into the bathroom. If Levi woke up covered in tears, snot, and sweat, Erwin knew he would be more upset than he would have been if he were clean in combination with what Erwin had to watch.

“I’m here, Levi.” Erwin cradled the small body against himself as he started the water and dropped one of Levi’s favorite bath bombs in, waiting for it to get about halfway full before crawling in with Levi still in his arms. “I’ll never let him hurt you, I promise.”

Erwin poured body wash in his hands and smoothed it over the entirety of Levi’s body, massaging his stomach while the pup still shuffled around inside. Erwin cupped water into Levi’s hair, shielding his eyes from the cascade, and rubbed shampoo into the dark locks to wash out the sweat. Levi had been quite for over ten minutes before a few more squeaks made their way past his lips again, along with a name – Erwin took it as a name, he didn’t hear it.

“She’s gone…Marco…she’s gone…” A few more tears slipped past Levi’s cheeks and Erwin was quick to wipe them away.

Erwin wrapped Levi in a tight hold and kissed him on the temple before burying his nose in the wet hair.  Levi turned in Erwin’s lap until he could nudge into the Alpha’s chest.

“Isabel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, it was a bit more difficult to write. I had to make sure the dialogue between him and Marco was written properly but still didn't give out too many important deatils and then I've been working so fucking much. You guys just bare with me!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments, I'll accept any and all comments, suggestions, and critiques so just give them to me!!


	3. Dinner and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck...a new chapter...

The shop was about as busy as Levi expected it to be on a school day in the start of Spring, they had a few customers come in around lunch but it had slowed reasonably after that, but it was expected to pick back up after school was released. In this down time, though, Levi was able to get a few things done for the store.

“Marco, where is that inventory list?” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and readjusted himself to get more comfortable on the couch in the open lobby.

“Yea, hang on, let me go find it. I know it’s around here somewhere.” Marco arranged a few more cookies in the display before disappearing behind the kitchen door.

“You sure we don’t need, like, a secretary or something because he’ll be in that office for a fucking hour looking for that paper.” Petra brought him another cup of tea and sat it down next to the laptop he had perched on a side table.

“I don’t know, maybe it could be a good idea. After the baby, though, I don’t want to have to leave in the middle of their training.” Levi took a deep sip from the cup and typed a bit more on the document he was working on.

The door to the shop opened, followed by Petra greeting a customer, and she left Levi’s side to slip around to the back of the glass case. The store air was introduced to the scent of a shy Omega and it wouldn’t have bothered Levi so much if he wasn’t already stressed out. He looked down at the inventory document, trying to get it ready for whenever Marco came back with the rest of the order but found it hard to continue without it.

“Y-yes, ma’am, I was looking to order a cake for my Alpha’s birthday and I was curious if you had samples I might be able to try, he can be a bit picky.” The voice was slightly above a whisper, as if the person was nervous.

_Damn timid Omegas._ Levi found himself smirking when he heard a small squeak come from the Omega’s direction.

“Of course, that’s no problem. Let me go find our baker and he can speak to you about that. Would you like something to drink while you wait?” Petra was bright, and Levi could feel the Omega calming just at the sound of her voice.

“Not if it will be a problem.”

“No problem, sweetie. Tea?” They must have nodded because Petra turned to fix the drink.

The couch faced the wall, putting the Omega just behind Levi’s field of vision but he could see the boy’s reflection in the television as he came to sit at one of the tables behind the couch. Between typing and looking up he found the blonde staring at him, more often than not the boy would avert his eyes when Levi looked up, catching the man’s curiosity. Levi stopped typing and watching the reflection out of the corner of his eyes for a few moments, seeing the boy open his mouth, close it, and repeat this for some time before finally standing up.

“E-excuse me.” The blonde was now standing behind Levi, his figure small, like that of Levi’s, and pressed against the back of the couch that casted a small shadow over Levi’s back.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Levi did not look up from his computer but instead sent out a few waves of resistance in case the person was dangerous.

“You…” Levi saw the Omega rub his left wrist, clutching the skin beneath his sleeve. “You’re sixty-two, twelve. Am I mistaken?”

Levi felt the breath in his lungs catch, his waves of anger grow, and his hands become clammy as they gripped at the fabric of his jeans. The boy took a step back, given it was a small one, and gave the pregnant Omega space as he stood to turn and face him. The small _man_ had blonde hair, cut short around his shoulders and eyes the color of the sky, reminding him of Erwin in a way that made him surprisingly angry. This man knew of him but he was not one that Levi recognized from his past.

“How did you–?”

“Y-your collar fell…I saw your brand and –”

Levi stepped back a bit, his hand shooting up to grasp at the nape his neck, feeling the “W” shaped brand that lived on his skin under his clothes, and the other going down to cradle his stomach. The boy immediately stopped talking when Levi stepped away, his waves turning to a mixture between shame and fear but this was a reaction that he couldn’t control, one he found coming to him every time he came into contact with the ever-present mark of his younger years.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t–”

“Levi?” Marco’s voice overpowered the smaller man’s as he came rushing into the lobby, being able to feel the waves from the back office.  “Levi, what’s wr–”

The blonde turned from Levi to face Marco and took a quick step forward in his direction, lengthening the gap between them as a wheeze trapped itself in Levi’s chest. Marco’s eyes locked with the man's as he flew out from behind the counter and rushed the blonde with a very large smile across his face.

“Holy fuck!” Marco swooped into the man, his arms wrapping around his thighs as he pulled him into the air and spun him around. “Oh my god, Armin!”

Marco put the man back onto the ground and pulled him into a deep hug, Levi watching this action with confusions on his face before sitting back down on the couch in an attempt to catch his breath. Levi felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing Erwin’s sleeping face across the front screen; he flipped it open and his ears were struck by a growl, animalistic, and what sounded like car keys being juggled around.

“Levi, Jesus, where are you? Are you at the shop? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I…I’m fine, just, having a moment that’s all.” He heard the choke of a car engine before the other line went mostly silent other than the sound of Erwin’s breathing.

“What? What kind of moment?”

“Just…” Levi looked around, trying to find an excuse for his outburst while the man who caused it was currently being hugged by his closest friend. “Hormones, Erwin. I dropped my tea.”

He heard Erwin let out a breathy laugh before what sounded like the creak of his leather seats as if he had slumped into them. Levi couldn’t help himself from smiling from the inclination that Erwin would drop everything and rush to his every whim at just the quick change of his waves, yet another action he didn’t know if he could ever get used to, he could only imagine the look on his husband’s face at this particular moment.

“This is exactly what Hange warned us about, isn’t it?”

Levi clearly remembered the doctor warning them that changes in his waves were inevitable, that even the slightest thing could set him off and make Erwin want to come to his rescue but he never really imagined that it would be like this, even if this change was caused by something other than his own body. Erwin had done this before, left work when he was under the impression Levi needed his help, the first time being when Levi had miscarried their first pregnancy – Erwin had rushed home only to find the Omega cowering in the shower, a steady stream of pink washing down the drain.

“Yea, it must be, but I’m okay. I promise.” Levi rubbed the top of his stomach when a small smile stretched across his face. “I was thinking of making some spaghetti for supper tonight, does that sound good?”

“That sounds fine, babe.” The sound of Erwin’s car squawking as it locked let Levi know he was going back inside his office. “Well, I’m going to go back inside to let everyone know you’re okay, I think I scared a few of them half-to-death.”

“Okay.” Levi watched Marco finally release Armin. “I have a few things to finish up here anyway before I head home.”

“Keep my girl safe.” Erwin made a kissing noise.

“Always.” Levi rubbed circles into the top of his stomach as they hung up, placing his phone back on his pocket and rolling his eyes. “Well, shit, are you gonna keep him all to yourself or do I get to know who’s gotten you all hot and bothered, Marco?”

“Of course, of course.” Marco wrapped an arm around the blushing man's shoulder as they faced Levi properly. “This is Armin. We…we were taken together but I haven’t seen him since, like, the first week we were there. We were, what, like eleven?”

Levi took a moment to scan his eyes over the person facing him, taking in the man’s features and trying to figure him out as he nodded in response to Marco's question. The man's eyes were his most striking feature but what stood out more than that was how small he was, even for an Omega, and he fiddled with his hands a lot, not one much for looking someone in the eyes.

“I see you and the baker have become well acquainted.” Petra was there, most likely having come from the kitchen. “He's here to taste some cake samples. He is looked to get a cake for his Alpha and wanted to speak to you about it.”

“You found your mate?” Marco breathed the words with an excited smile, looking down at the blonde and giving him a light shake.

“I did, yea.” Armin blushes, twisting his sleeve in his hands.

“Well, where are they?” Marco looked toward the door and around the store.

“He, uh, he's actually at work right now. He started his first day at station today, he's a paramedic.” Armin pulled his phone from his back pocket, searching through it for just a moment before presenting it to Marco. “His name is Eren.”

Levi's turn came after Marco and Petra passed the phone between each other, making him the last to look at the picture, and found himself being stared back at by a pair of large emerald-colored eyes shadowed by chocolate locks of shaggy hair.  Armin and Eren were on the beach, in what looked like summer, with the Alpha in a pair of swimming trunks and the Omega in a long blue shirt and sun hat.

“My husband works for the city as well. He's a police officer.” Levi handed the phone back over to Armin and observed the fact that the Omega was now having a hard time keeping his eyes from the stomach sticking out from under Levi’s hands.

“Go ahead, ask, it's okay.” Levi kept his voice low, watching Armin look away the instant the sentence came out. “Marco, go ahead and get a few cake samples for him. Get him a little bit of everything, I’ll keep him company.”

“Right. We have many flavors; which ones do you want to try? The red velvet is pretty popular; our chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry sell well also.”

“Well, he's allergic to strawberry and not a big fan of red velvet. Do you have any, like, chocolate-vanilla marble or something like a lemon cake, he likes both of those. He likes coconut and carrot, too, if you have any of those.”

“Coming right up.” Marco finally let Armin go and pulled Petra along with him to help out the samples together.

“I am really sorry about upsetting you, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Levi motioned for them to both sit down on the couch, him propping his sneakers on the table while Armin crossed his knees together.

“I didn’t recognize you, that’s what threw me off more than anything, but that is also a name I haven’t heard in almost eleven years so that was a bit unnerving also.”

It had, truly, been quite a long time since Levi had been called by his purchase number but he had known that – and whatever name the clients chose to call him – as his name for many years, long enough that he almost forgot what his name was. He let his hand wander back to the brand upon his nape, running his fingers over the charred, healed flesh, and felt the sting of that memory in his heart. Levi knew the blonde had meant no harm by addressing him by his number because it was very rare for any of the servicers to know each other by their names – most of them hadn’t known their names for so long that they had forgotten them – but the numbers also showed how valuable one was; it was rare for anyone’s number to be as high as Levi’s so it wasn’t hard for him to believe he was known in the business.

“So you did escape from the Western then, like the rumors said? How did you meet Marco?”

Levi knew the man was avoiding the questions he really wanted to ask but that was okay because Levi himself wasn’t really ready to give the answers the Omega probably wanted. He reached over to close the laptop, the work could wait, and picked up his tea which was probably cold but that was okay.

“We actually met inside, he was the only friend I had. We did a gig together and apparently made a good pair so…” Levi let the sentence go, knowing the Omega would know what he meant.

“Oh.” Amin, once again, twisted the end of his sleeve between his fingers and let his eyes dart in between Levi's stomach and the idle television in front of him; he was silent for just another moment before drawing in a deep breath. “How many...how many pups do you and your husband have?”

_There it is._

“None.” Levi answered quickly but didn’t give him time to ask any more questions. “This is our fifth try. All the drugs and suppressants really fucked up my body so this is the closest we have ever gotten to having one.”

Levi expected to feel a couple of envious or sad waves to come from Armin but, instead, saw him smile wide take over the blonde’s face.

“Eren and I are expecting our first this year but he doesn’t know it yet. I was going to surprise him on his birthday. Is that a good idea, like, would that be a good present?”

“You can still have pups?”

Levi became slightly confused as to why this was still a possibility for the blonde, but it wasn’t enough to make him question his explicit memory. Knowing everything he had learned from his years beside the Western kingpin – hence the W brand –  and more than he knew anything, Levi knew the man loved – a love the withstood anything he had ever shown Levi – blondes, especially when the blondes were as small and feminine as Armin was, and it was a plus if they had blue eyes. Armin was the epitome of that devil’s desire and they kept the richest clients but this also meant they usually suffered the worst of the backlash for their beauty. It wasn’t uncommon for a blonde to be _forcefully sterilized_ , having their tubes cut out or having half their blood volume replaced with liquid suppressants to kill off their eggs, a pregnant blonde wasn’t a money maker.

“Thankfully.”  Armin pulled the cuff of his sleeve up, Levi’s eyes being instantly drawn to the red barcode on the man’s wrist.

“Shadis?” Levi pulled his feet from the table and sat up straight as he took the wrist in his hands and brushed his fingers gingerly over the skin, as if he were afraid he would wipe away the indication of freedom.

Of the four cardinal Kingpins, it eventually became known that the Northern was guilty of purchasing Omegas from the rest – for large amounts of money – and setting them free, using his own collection to infiltrate the regions of the other three to find those in most danger for their lives and those who could be bought quicker; he was the equivalent of an undercover cop for the trafficking industry.  Isabel had been one of the North's lookouts and Levi didn’t know how many Omegas she had helped free before her life was cut short by one of the Western's men. No amount of purchasing, however, could save the undercover agents from the forces suppressants and experiments they had to endure while searching for the next person to bust out.

“I was shipped to him right after Marco and I were taken. I don’t know how much he spent but I don’t remember Shadis bringing in another blonde from your side of the continent for quite a while.”

“He loved his bright-tops, said they give the best head.” Levi was just quoting the words of his longtime keeper but immediately felt guilty when Armin blushed. “Sorry, that was a bit personal.”

“No, no, it’s fine. So…how long were you under him?” Armin looked over, once again eyeing Levi’s stomach.

“Literally or figuratively?” Levi scoffed but knew the depth of the man’s question. “My dad sold me off when I was seven, I think it was just after the anniversary of my mom’s death, something about me remind him of the reason she wasn’t there anymore. The experiments started when…the Western realized I was possibly of Oriental descent, something new, and then when his other bed-Omega died from a procedure he picked me from the lot; I was probably thirteen when that happened.”

Levi hasn’t told this story in years, never this openly, but Armin made him oddly comfortable but it might have just been the fact that it felt like he was talking to Erwin, or maybe because the man, like Marco, had lived it. The more he remembered, though, the worse he felt and the more his brain tried to force his mouth closed. He felt the pup squirm in his stomach in response to the waves of unhappiness that wanted to spill from his pores but he soothed her with hard rubs under his bellybutton, close to where her foot pressed against his skin.

“Damn, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to open old wounds, I just…it’s so amazing.” A warm smile covered Admins face when he blatantly watched Levi’s hand. “Eren and I haven’t had much luck either, and we have been trying for a few years, after I finally got out.”

“Do you…” Levi paused, his question lingering in his lips. “Do you know how many people you saved?”

Armin took a moment, as if he was trying to come up with a number or maybe trying to think of a way to tell Levi he hadn’t done very much for the cause, Levi didn’t know which but he didn’t really care because it was a miracle they were even here to begin with.

“I didn’t start for a few years because of how young I was when he saved me but…every time I try and calculate it the number changes because the number of people that were actually saved is unknown but…I helped free one hundred and twelve in the five years I spent with Shadis. It was cut short when the Feds actually shut down the bulk of the trade but I once heard that Shadis had given, like, twelve thousand people their freedom before they actually caught on to what he was doing and he had to resort to stealing them.”

“That’s really awesome.”

“When I look back on it, it really was but there was a while there when I thought Shadis was going to stop doing it, right after he lost one of his best agents.”

“Who was that?” Armin adjusted himself on the couch and sheepishly looked at Levi.

“Her name was Isabell, she had been in the West for sometime but was having a hard time getting someone out. Then she died, Shadis had a hard time getting over that one but then about a year later is when The Feds came in so…”

The sound of the kitchen door coming open pulled both of them from the conversation but Levi barely paid any attention while Armin tasted the samples. He had almost brought down an entire operation, had he really been that important? Had his life, his safety, and his future after thirteen years of knowing nothing else, really been worth that wonderful woman's life?

“Levi?” Marco lightly gripped his shoulder, jolting Levi from his thoughts.

“Hmm? What?”

“You okay?”

_No._

“Oh, yea, just a bit tired.” He gave Marco a weak smile and turned his attention back to Armin. “So, which do you like?”

“Actually, this Italian Coconut one is probably the best thing I have ever tasted in my life.” Armin forked another small piece into his mouth and hummed in content. “Eren will love this for sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They honestly all look the same to me.” Levi handed the color swatches back to Erwin, an eyebrow raised and a slightly aggravated tone in his voice

“Well, her nursery needs a color.” Erwin placed the three shades of pink back on the display and flipped through a few a bit darker.

“Why?” Levi took a moment to look over all of the other colors on display in front of him. “And why does it have to be pink? Just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean she’ll like pink. What about, like, red?”

Levi took a moment before asking the final question, doing so only when his fingers ghosted over a dark red swatch, a red that was muddled with a brown hue. He plucked it from the clear cup and twirled it in his fingers, silent, but staring at the color itself with a slight smile on his face. Erwin found the way he had been acting to be somewhat distracting, first his dream, then his hormones at the shop last week, and now he had changed his mind on the color of her room.

“If you want red, that sounds fine to me. I just thought you liked the idea of pink at first, what’s wrong?”

Erwin had his suspicions that all of this had to do with Levi’s dream, maybe something about meeting that Armin kid that had become their Secretary at the store. The closer they got to the baby actually being here the more Erwin could feel Levi drawing in on himself and the more Erwin wished Levi could talk to him openly about what was going on; Levi had told him a little bit about who Isabell was the morning after his dream but he knew there was more to the story than that.

“It's just…” Levi put a hand over his stomach, a movement he did a lot when he was nervous. “This…this was the color of her hair.”

“Then it’s settled, this color it is.”

“No, let’s do the pink. The pink is fine, really.”

Erwin took the swatch from Levi's hand and handed it over to the employee behind the counter at the hardware store, requesting enough paint to coat the room properly before moving to pull Levi's hand in his own. Levi blushed, giving Erwin the silent “thank you” that Erwin had grown accustom to sensing and to fall in love with, the way Levi didn’t have to voice his embarrassment, his appreciation, Erwin just felt it.

“I was thinking of asking Jean to come over a do some painting on the walls and such, like her name over her crib and some white designs. That sound okay?”

They had known Marco's alpha for some time now, watching as the man's talent as an artist flourished and became what made him money now, so Erwin didn’t know who better to decorate their daughter's room and, let’s be honest, if he or Levi tried they would most likely ruin the house.

“I mean, as long as you are comfortable with him in the house, you know I’m comfortable with him. Just so long as you don’t have a heart attack when you get home with his smell is in the house like you did the first time he came over.”

Erwin chuckled when a giggle came from Levi’s throat, the memory of that dinner nearly being ruined causing both of them to fill with laughter. Erwin remembered how he had just gotten off from work, come home, and smelled another Alpha in his house, completely forgetting the company he had agreed to invite, before rushing into the house, sending out unfiltered waves of rage and nearly scaring the pair out the back door.

“I think after having him over for six years I might be okay with him painting our daughters room. Plus, that was a long time ago, give me some credit, and, in my defense, he is attractive so forgive me for worrying about him sweeping you off your feet.” Erwin led Levi around the hardware store while they waited for the paint to be made, looking to see if they needed anything else.

“Wow, gay much?” Levi's eyebrows cocked up and a smile stretched across his face.

“My husband would beg to differ, thank you.”

Erwin took Levi’s hand in his own and pulled it up to his face, kissing the man’s middle knuckle and smiling down at him as he watched the silver ring glimmer in the light.

“Ow!” Levi pulled his hand away quickly, reaching down to grasp at the underside of his stomach; he stopped walking and slightly doubled over as he let out waves of fear.

“Levi?” Erwin put a hand on his lower back, immediately afraid of what was going on and abandoned their shopping cart to pay his attention to his husband.

“I…I think that was a contraction.”

Erwin’s mind suddenly went blank, even he knew it was still to early for that and he immediately started to panic. Would this end just like all of their other pregnancies? Would he have to watch his husband go through an induced labor just to have a body wheeled away and then go home to an empty house with nothing but an empty stomach?

“Erwin, Jesus, calm down, your waves are scaring everyone.”

Levi had gripped his arm and was using it as his anchor to stand up straight again. Erwin took a moment to look around, finding the aisle that they had been walking down filled with people on alert, Betas and Alphas alike, all of which had pushed their Omegas or children behind them. He immediately tried to pull his waves back but found himself to be too distracted by the thought of losing his pup again.

“What do I do? Call Hange? Do I need to take you to the hospital? What do I do?”

“B-but the paint, we can't–”

“Fuck the paint, Levi.”

Erwin pulled his phone out and pressed the speed dial for the doctor's emergency line, knowing they would pick up after the first few rings. Levi gasped when, what must have been another contraction, stung through his body and he grimaced. A young blonde girl came forward slowly, keeping herself in Erwin’s sight with her brown-haired female Alpha in toe, and quietly tried to comfort Levi and help him over to a bench a few feet away; Erwin found himself surprised Levi was letting anyone touch him, much less a stranger.

“This is Zoe.”

“Hange, he's having contractions, shit. I think anyway. What do I do?” Erwin swiped a hand through his hair and rushed over to kneel down on the floor next to Levi, bringing himself level with the Omega's stomach, laying a hang on top of it. “It’s okay, Levi, I’m right here.”

“This is a bit too early, Erwin. Where are you guys, can you bring him in? Are you home, do I need to come to you?” They sounded a bit calmer that Erwin had expected, maybe they knew what was going to happen, knew not to get overly excited.

“We are in town, in the middle of a goddam hardware store, Hange, what do I do?” Erwin heard the young girl squeak at his sudden outburst, not realizing how he must still be affecting the people around.

“Erwin,” Levi wound the fingers of one of his hands into the one Erwin had pressed against his stomach, “it’s okay, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Ahh!”

Levi's hand clamped down on his while gripping the bottom on the bench with his other, his bangs coming down to cover his face. The young woman was running his back and trying to soothe him, sending out Omega waves in an attempt to console him through the pain because Erwin was too distracted to do so.

“You’re probably closer to me, just bring him here, I’ll let the front desk know you’re coming and they’ll being you right to me.”

“Levi, can you walk? We're going to see Hange.”

Erwin hung up the phone when Levi didn’t respond, shoving it back into his pocket before standing up straight and scooping Levi into his arms. Levi’s arms came up, weakly, to wrap around his neck as he trudged out of the store in second, leaving behind the people who were trying to help and the paint they had ordered but he couldn’t care any less about all of that.

“Erwin, please, can you slow down?” Levi was squirming in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position but failing to do so.

Erwin drove as quickly through traffic as he could, quite a bit faster than he normally would, but tried his best to keep one hand on the wheel and another pressed over Levi’s stomach. He felt the muscles of Levi’s body constrict again when the man cried out in pain and that only pushed him to drive even faster. When they pulled up the clinic there was someone waiting outside with a wheelchair; Erwin pulled his truck up next to the door and helped Levi out of the car, following closely as they were led directly into the back to a room where Hange was waiting.

“Hey, what’s going on, guys?” Hange rolled the sonogram cart up next to the table, they seemed ready to go even though the pair had only been waiting for a few minutes.

“I don’t know, he just–”

“I’m fine now, Hange, really.”

Erwin looked between them, his waves still on high alert when Hange scooted over with the jelly-covered wand in the hand. Levi hasn’t had a contraction in the past five minutes or so but Erwin was still very much upset, still ready to jump into action should the need arise.

“It’s okay, let’s have a look. Just take a breath guys, everything is fine, I’m sure of it.” They moved the wand around under Levi's belly for a minute before letting them hear the heartbeat.

Erwin’s lungs released all of their air in a shaky sign and his knees shook as he heard the healthy whooshing surround him, his baby, _their baby_ , was okay, she was still with them. He put his head on Levi’s should as he dropped into the chair next to the exam table, gripping the knee closest to him. He knew this took such a toll on Levi, more than just his body, and Erwin was afraid Levi would eventually tell him he wanted to stop trying, he feared it would have happened before now but Levi kept asking to try again.

“I don’t see any tearing, he isn’t bleeding, so everything looks good here. And since they stopped I don’t think we have to worry about this baby having to come out today, emergency wise.” They handed Levi a wad of tissues and Erwin took them from him, using them as an excuse to touch the man's stomach. “It is about 2 weeks too soon for me to be okay with contractions today but it looks like they were probably just Braxton Hicks, just your body getting for labor.”

“Will they happen again?” Levi tugged his shirt back down over his stomach, covered Erwin’s hand.

“Probably, it just depends on how close you are to having her. It is your body telling you it’s almost time.” Hange smiled, bring Erwin so much comfort, comfort he didn’t realize he needed so much. “You guys, we’ll have a baby I’m the next week or so.”

“Oh my God…” Levi breathed out and Erwin pushed his face against the stomach under his hand.

“Do you guys have a birth plan picked out yet? I know we discussed quite a few option.” Hange pushed the cart away and noted a few things before crossing their knees, giving both of them a serious look.

Erwin hadn't even thought of that, if he was going to be honest, because he was just so afraid of getting both of their hopes up but here they were, their wish was about to come true and they weren’t even ready yet.

“Having her at home was an option, right? You said it was recommended, especially for first-timers, right?” Levi had apparently been thinking about it, at least one of them was slightly ready.

“Yea and you seem healthy enough for it if that’s something you want. Have a birth-person in mind? It needs to be someone you are comfortable with. Most Alphas prefer a Beta but Omegas are an option of they are trusted.”

Erwin suddenly felt nervous, what happened if something happened when Levi was in labor, if the baby was sick, if Levi bled, what would they do? Who would be let handle the delivery of his baby, could Hange do it? What happened if Levi went into labor while Hange was in the office and they wouldn’t get to the house in time?

“Erwin?” That was Levi.

“What? I’m sorry, what?”

“Do you think Marco would be okay? I…uh…can vouch for the fact that he knows exactly what do.”

Levi didn’t meet his eyes, something he always did when he was referring to when he was in that sex-trafficking shit and it always made Erwin slightly angry. If he would have known Levi had been there, had he known his Omega was having to go though all that pain and suffering, he would have killed to free him; he would have done whatever it took.

“Y-yea, but how do you think Jean will feel about that because he can’t be in there of course.”

“We would need to ask him, I imagine he will want to be near or, like, downstairs or something. Would you be okay with that?” Levi sat up a little bit, bring himself even closer to Erwin, who’s head still rested on his belly.

“That sounds reasonable. Do you think Marco would be up for it?”

Erwin knew that the Omega was important to Levi but he also found himself worrying about how it would make Marco feel, especially since he wasn’t able to have pups of his own; Erwin didn’t know that full story behind that either and he didn’t feel it his place to ask but had seen the scar that stretched across the width of his abdomen and knew there was a horror story behind it.

“Yes and no. I couldn’t even give you a number on how many litters he helped save down there. It was always a promise we made to each other though, we would help each other in a situation like this if we ever had to. I know he would want this, Erwin.”

Erwin finally brought his head up from Levi’s stomach, looked deep into his husband’s eyes, and gave the happiest smile that he could because Levi was always his soft spot when it came to giving in. Levi’s fingers came up to brush a few of the fallen strands out of his face and the smaller man’s thumb caressed his cheek for a few long moments as Hange did a bit more looking to make sure they were all in the clear.

“Levi, I don’t know.” Erwin watched as Levi’s face dropped just a bit, but he knew that Levi could tell where he was going with the objection.

“The fact that he can’t have them won’t make him resent us, Erwin.”

Erwin looked at the pleading eyes of the Omega in front of him, trying to see the trust he had for Marco. He had no reason to think that Marco would think bad of them, or their pup, but the last thing the Alpha wanted was for one of their daughter’s godfathers to not like her, especially for a reason that was not a fault of his own. Marco, however, had delivered so many pups before the vow was made, even more after his sterilization, and he had never once spoken ill of any of them.

“Jesus, Levi.” Erwin reached up to brush a thumb over the smaller man's right cheek. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

“Good, we have that settled.” Hange made a note of the Omega's information, made easier by the fact that they already knew it. “Now, I think we have everything I’m order for you guys so for now, just go home and get some rest. Oh, and, Levi?”

Erwin was already in the process of helping Levi down when Hange called him to attention. The Omega rolled his eyes, sighed playfully, and turned to face the still-seated doctor, finding her hands outstretched with a group of sonogram photos for him to take.

“This is the last time you guys will see her like this.” They stood up, putting aside their roll as the doctor for just a moment, to pull Levi into a hug. “Congratulations.”

They looked over to Erwin after releasing Levi, finding the man to have one proudest and relieved look on his face. The Alpha didn’t know how the three of them had gotten here, after such a long battle, but he was absolutely certain that there wasn’t any prouder person on the face of the planet right now, except for Levi. Hange clapped Erwin on the shoulder but he couldn’t keep himself from pulling them into a hug, lifting them off the ground, and spinning them in a circle before planting a kiss on their cheek.

“Thank you, Hange.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Not minutes after stepping through the front door of the house, Levi immediately made a b-line for the kitchen, the noise of a pan and the pantry door creaking open giving away the intentions he had. Levi had more than a knack for baking, his cooking was also something Erwin enjoyed but he was more than capable of cooking dinner for the heavily-pregnant man. Levi was taking out the ingredients for his favorite food, homemade pizza – always with extra sauce.

“Making something to eat, Erwin. I’m fucking hungry.” Levi was suddenly fighting with a can of pizza sauce, finding the lid hard to unscrew.

Erwin stepped forward because he could see Levi quickly getting flustered, an emotion than had become more common here in the past few weeks but one that looked impossibly cute on his face, and it was only made worse when the Alpha’s large hands attempted to pull the jar from the Omega’s smaller ones.

“It’s a can of sauce!” Levi’s eyes were squinted, his brows furrowed, and mouth laced in a frown. “It isn’t too much work for me to open a goddamn sauce jar. Can you just fucking relax?”

“Enough.” Erwin sent out calming Alpha waves but accompanied them with forceful ones as well, the combination usually bringing the Omega down from his boil to a soft simmer. “Will you just go sit down? I can make you something to eat.”

“Erwin, it’s just a pizza. Please, I don’t want to hear it from–” Levi reached for Erwin’s apron, the only one that would fit him anymore, but Erwin pulled it gently from his fingers.

“If you do not go sit the fuck down and let me bake this goddamn pizza like an Alpha should for his Omega, pregnant or not, I will be mad at you.” Erwin gripped Levi and lifted him up until he was sitting on the counter, bringing the man close to his eye level. “Or you _will_ feel my wrath.”

Levi blushed and sucked in a sharp breath as Erwin's words tickled across his face, his waves instantly turning into ones of readiness. Erwin had no doubt Levi would stay put now because his cooperation usually ended up in a reward, a reward Erwin would so willingly provide for him.

“Stay.” It was an unnecessary command, but one he felt good to put in the air.

Erwin could feel Levi’s eyes on him with every step he took, but the pizza was no longer something the Omega was most likely thinking about. If it was one thing Erwin was confident about was his ability to use his body to get Levi to do what he wanted. This was not to say the Levi cared more the the sexual part of the relationship, regardless of how amazing it was, but it was something he found himself finally able to enjoy given his past and this was something that made Erwin happy; one would expect sex to be something Levi shied from but this was not the case.

“Do you want more cheese?” Another unnecessary question, but one he asked just for the hell of it.

Levi shook his head, but Erwin was pretty sure Levi would have given that answer to anything if it meant the pizza got into the oven faster so Erwin would have him to concentrate on. The Alpha double checked the temperature of the oven and slowly slid the pizza into the stone inside, checking slowly, teasingly so, to make sure the pizza would bake evenly. He could hear Levi squirming behind him, could smell that the Omega was ready for him.

“I see you stayed put like a good boy.”

Levi blushed again when Erwin's fingers came up to ghost across his clothed thighs, feeling them tremble underneath, and chuckled as the man's mouth hung open slightly. Levi’s hands came up to caress Erwin’s chest, coaxed the Alpha to move faster, until the reached his chin and pulled him down for a hungry kiss.

 They made out for a few minutes, long enough for Erwin to get the heated Omega naked on the counter, before the Alpha's nose caught the scent of something unfamiliar and the Omega jerked underneath his fingers with a whimper.

“Levi?” The Omega clutched underneath his bare stomach and the smell came even stronger as a liquid could be heard dripping down into the floor.

“I…I think my water just broke…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, you guys. I know it has been so long but I want to thank you guys for waiting and being patient with me. This is so relieving to get this to you guys...


	4. Puppy Love

Out of everything Erwin had seen in his life – the carnage, the death, the delinquency – nothing compared to this moment in time; nothing compared to how helpless, yet proud, he felt as he watched Levi struggle to hold what little composure he had left as Isabel came closer to being with them. Erwin was seated on their bed – plenty of towels and a tarp under him as per request of his husband to keep everything clean – with Levi’s head in his lap as Marco made quick work to exam his progress. The Omega had arrived only minutes ago but quickly got to work getting his friend comfortable, his back flat against the sheets and legs supported by disposable pillows, in order to get everything ready for delivery.

“He’s about a halfway there, we still have a ways to go, though.” Marco removed his gloves and disposed of them, trading them out for a warm, wet towel to wipe Levi’s legs with before covering him back up with the bed sheet. “You’re doing great, Levi. Just stay relaxed; you’re doing great.”

Erwin could feel the tension in the air and it was clearly visible from being stitched across Levi’s brow, only being relieved for a moment when the Alpha swept his fingers through the smaller man's hair and wiped his forehead with a towel. Levi had only been in labor now for a little over an hour but he could already tell this was going to be tough for the lot of them. The Omega was covered in a thick sheet of sweat and the blankets were drenched in a mixture of the fluids his body was using to make the process go along as smooth as it could.

“How c…how can we make - ahh!” Levi shrunk in on himself, grabbed at the blanket with one hand and his stomach with the other as a contraction ripped through him.

“Unless you want to get up and walk around then there really isn’t too much that you can do. We can try that if you want.” Marco was tossing the rag into a basket, it joining a handful of others, but turned around to rub Levi’s calf through the sheet.

“Are you sure? I mean, will it stress him out too much?” There was no way Erwin was going to let Levi do anything that might endanger their baby, not when they were moments away from holding her. The contraction ended and Levi’s head relaxed back against Erwin’s leg, prompting the Alpha to run his hands along his neck and shoulders.

“No, it just helps motivate the baby to go down so if he doesn’t want to then it’s okay.”

Erwin saw Levi reaching for his water bottle and grabbed it, handing it to him and bracing his back as he sat up to take a sip. It suddenly came across to him, in that moment, that maybe having the baby at home had been a bad idea. Levi was obviously in a great deal of pain, the number one thing that had Erwin on such high alert, and he could do nothing to help him.

“Why? Why did the contractions have to be in my back?” Levi remained sitting up, leaving forward to grip at the blankets between his knees while Erwin reached down to massage the area around the dimples he loved so much. “I thought that was an Old Wives Take for having a boy.”

“I thought it was the other way around.” Erwin chuckled lightly when he felt his husband do the same, a moment of peace filtering through his waves.

“It just tells me that were moving in the right directions. Now, wanna try walking or not?”

“Does it involve putting on clothes?” Levi glanced up as Marco stood from the mattress.

“Unless you want my husband to see you naked then it might be a good idea.” The other Omega smiled, especially when Erwin didn’t overreact about the joke.

Jean was downstairs watching television, something that, surprisingly, hadn’t bothered Erwin in the slightest but he chalked that up to the fact that the man was pretty much part of his family. He had insisted on being there should they need any extra help or someone to get a doctor in the instance that Marco or Erwin were unable to do it themselves. Marco, just to be on the safe side, always peeked his head out of the bedroom to let Jean know if they were coming out.

“Is just a t-shirt okay? Its just…it’s way too hot for a long one and you have me mistaken with a bitch that gives a fuck if you think I’m putting on some pants.” Erwin chuckled again as he helped Levi shuffle to the bottom of the bed and stand, both of which involved more of Erwin pulling because of how weak Levi was.

The laughing and joking helped to calm Erwin’s nerves a little bit but watching Levi gasp in pain as he tried to stand almost undid all that work. His muscles were already pulled tight as is and the act of trying to move around made Levi more uncomfortable than he realized it would, making Erwin instantly regret having his Omega up, much less walking.

“Okay, no, I can’t – are we sure this is a good idea?” Erwin gently lowered Levi until he was sitting on the edge of the bed, bracing himself on his knees with his head hung in pain.

“Like I said, we don’t have to.” Marco spoke softly, kneeling to swipe Levi bangs from his face.

Another contraction came, sending Levi’s waves into a frenzy of pain and nervousness, to which Erwin responded by leaning him back to lay against the matters until it passed.

“Mother of fuck, Erwin! I hate you.” Levi growled through his teeth and his legs shook with pain.

“I know you do. I know.” Erwin smiled and shifted on the bed until he was able to slip Levi’s head back into his lap.

“You’re opened up a little more but not much. Walking might help.” Marco had slipped on a pair of gloves without Erwin noticing and had reexamined their progress.

“It hurts…” The Omega groaned and tried to get comfortable; he settled on grasping Erwin’s hand.

Erwin was getting more stressed by each passing minute and he knew Levi could feel it but he wasn’t sure it was even effecting the smaller man with the condition he was in. This contraction was lasting a bit longer than the others had and it was obvious that it was a great deal more painful. Levi sobbed softly, trying to cover his face with his arm but finding the weakness to prevent him from doing so. Erwin grimaced and wiped the sweat from his forehead while he sent out waves in an attempt to soothe his husband. The pain was almost enough to shroud the proudness he felt every time he thought of the fact that he was so much closer to holding his daughter and seeing the happiness on Levi’s face after so much struggle.

“I know it hurts, I’m sorry.” Erwin caressed his cheeks to wipe away his tears. “Here, let’s at least try it. Okay?”

The Omega drew in a few ragged breaths before forcing his eyes open to look at the worry on Erwin’s face, drinking it in for a moment until he looked as if the pain had subsided. His body relaxed and his legs went still as he battled to regain his composure.

“Lets get _you_ pregnant, wait for you to go into labor, and make _you_ walk around and see how you like it. Shitty-eyebrows.”

Erwin took the insults in stride knowing that was how Levi coped in situations that made him uncomfortable but it also assured him that Levi wasn’t in any kind of unnatural pain or distress. He was finally able to be pushed to his feet, though wobbly for just a moment, and Marco held onto him while Erwin put a shirt over his head.

“Ready?” Levi hissed as if another contraction was getting ready to start but nodded his head, using Erwin’s arm as a prop while Marco called a warning from the door.

Erwin could feel the waves of pain Levi let out from each step, making the Alpha more inclined to want to sweep him off his feet and return him to the safety of their nest until the baby was out but he held himself back as hard as he could. It was at this moment, Erwin found himself relieved that they hadn’t gotten the house he wanted because it was a two-story building; he couldn’t imagine having Levi walking up and down those stairs pregnant, much less during labor.

Because the Alpha was so tall, Levi wrapped an arm around his midsection as they walked and Erwin had to settle for caressing his head while Marco bore the majority of Levi’s weight. Jean quickly came into view and Erwin could quickly feel his waves had taken a heavy submissive tone even though his own Omega was in what could be a particularly dangerous situation – regardless of how long they had known each other, Jean’s Omega was away from him and, instead, spending a majority of his time in a room with an Alpha whose nerves where on edge and it was understandable how worried that made him.

“There’s pretty Mama.” Jean turned on the couch with a smile on his face. “How’s it coming along?”

“Eat a dick.” Levi glared at him and growled through his teeth.

“About as well as we could hope, so far.” Marco made sure Erwin had a good hold on Levi before gently releasing him, making his way over to the Alpha for a hug.

They exchanged a few calming waves, more so for Jean to know Marco was unharmed, and the Omega returned to the smaller man's side to aid in his walking. Levi sobbed again and sagged against Erwin's hold when his legs gave out on him but the bigger man held his ground.

“Please stop kicking me. Please stop…please…” He sank farther into Erwin's hold, most likely experiencing another contraction, and grimaced through the pain.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great.” Marco pressed a kiss to Levi's temple but found that the waves Erwin was sending out to sooth him weren’t doing much. “Walk a little bit more, you’re fine.”

“C’mon, baby.” Erwin moved his hand down from around Levi’s shoulders to the small of his back and he winced because he could feel the muscles pulling tighter, feeling his daughter kick as well.

“H-hold my hand…” He had been holding on to Erwin's waist for support but was now blindly reaching out for his lovers hand. Erwin gripped the outstretched hand of his husband, grunting ever so slightly when the skinny fingers constructed around his hand as if trying to crush it.

“I’m right here.” Against his internal instinct, Erwin used his hand to push Levi forward ever so slightly, using the one Levi was gripping to guide him around the wide area of the living room. “We're so close, she is so close to being with us.”

“Fuck, I hate you so…so much…”

It was obvious that Levi’s contractions were lingering more often than they were going away and no matter how much planning and research they had done for this moment, it seemed like Erwin couldn’t remember what it meant. Was this good or did it stress Levi out too much? His waves were so all over the place that it was hard for Erwin to pinpoint exactly how he was feeling and how he, as the Alpha, should respond because he was pretty sure his waves were all out of wack also. Marco gave Erwin confidence that their baby would be born, just his presence seemed to calm Levi, but it did nothing to dismiss the sheer helplessness Erwin felt because his husband was in so much pain.

“Can we go lay b…fuck…” Levi’s entire body slumped toward the floor but Erwin was able to catch him. He was sobbing out loud now, a rare occurrence for Levi in the pretense of his lover, much less company, regardless of the situation. “I just…I can’t…it hurts…Erwin, please, please I don’t wanna walk anymore…”

“Okay, okay, I gotcha.” Erwin didn’t mean to shove Marco away when his Omega called for him so desperately but the other man fell into the floor with a thud. He swept the pained man from his feet to hold him against his chest, trying to save him from his suffering.

“Erwin…hurts…” Levi tried to wrap his arms around Erwin's neck but failed, settling for twirling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt and nosing into the man’s wide chest.

Erwin rushed back to the bedroom, not caring is he was being followed or not, and gently deposited Levi back onto the mattress; he pulled the sweat-soaked shirt from the mans body and tried to make him as comfortable as possible as he laid down next to him. Despite the large roundness of his stomach, Levi still attempted to curl up around Erwin’s chest, much like he would after waking up from a nightmare, but found it difficult to when another contraction forced him to squirm.

“Its okay. I’m here. We'll get through this.” Erwin rubbed the  round of Levi’s stomach, smiling when he felt his daughter rolling around. Levi buried his face in Erwin’s shirt again and tried to hide his tears but Erwin just pulled him away to wipe his face. “You look so beautiful.”

“Oh my God, I…ugh…” He grunted with a wave of pain. “I will hit you in your shitty-eyebrow face for doing this to me…”

A small, but very present, smile made its way across Levi’s face for a few moments and Erwin leaned down to give him a kiss. A knock came at the bedroom door, announcing Marco return to the room; he slowly pushed the door open and poked his head through to ask permission to enter.

“I’m sorry for-”

“I brought ice, something to keep him hydrated because it’s time to really get down to business. Slick means it’s time.” It was only in that moment that Erwin smelled the sickly-sweet scent of Levi. “And, no worries. It was an accident. At least you didn’t punch me.”

“Marco, I can’t…I can’t do this…” The whine in Levi’s voice was outright pathetic, even Erwin hadn’t seen this side from him when it came to being in pain.

Erwin frowned but watched Marco carefully as he sat down the large cup of ice and crawled into the bed on Levi’s other side, tugging him until he was facing him. Marco smiled at Levi, pushed his bangs out of his face and cupping his face.

“Don’t give me that shit. We have come way to far for you to give up on me now. You are almost there.” Marco was drowning Levi in Omega waves and it seemed to be helping because the smaller man's body seemed to relax a bit. “Now, lay back and let me have a look, yes?”

Erwin moved to an upright position and helped Levi roll over into his back, once again cradling the man’s head in his lap to rub his hair. Marco dawned another pair of gloves and propped Levi’s legs back up on the pillows they’d been using earlier, settling between the man’s knees.

“See, I told you walking would help do the trick. It helped push her down, and helped your fluids move a bit more.” He sat up, a smile on his face, and stood from the bed to gather a group of towels. “Ready to get started? It’s time to have this baby.”

Levi whimpered but looked up to meet Erwin’s eyes with a weak smile and the Alpha returned it while he caressed his face. This was it, the time has come for their daughter to be born and, even though it was going to be the most difficult part by far, he knew Levi could do it; his Omega was strong.

“You can do this, come on.” Erwin gently nudged Levi until he sat up and shimmied to the end of the bed.

They had discussed the best position for the delivery with Marco before because of their plan to have it at home. They would be lacking a few of the braces and tools that would normally be available at the hospital but he was still confident everything would go well. Erwin took his place near the edge of the bed and removed his shirt, something Marco suggested so that when the baby was born she could be cradled between them without ruining any clothing, and made sure there was enough room between his feet for Marco. Levi grimaced when he straddled Erwin lap, a thought that made Erwin chuckle a bit, and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. Levi’s belly was pressed flush against Erwin’s body and he brought one hand to rest on it and let the other fall to caress on of the Omega's quivering thighs.

“And what the–” Levi gasped and his head dropped onto Erwin’s shoulder, another contraction must have started. “The fuck are you…all giggly about?”

“Oh nothing.” He kissed his husbands temple and held him tight when he saw Marco getting in to place, pulling up a chair to situate himself behind them. “Just kinda funny because I’m pretty sure this is the position that got us here.”

“Oh, I will kill both of you. Please stop.” Marco grumbled but there was a bit of smiling in his voice.

“Shitty eyebrows.”

“Short fuck.” Erwin rebutted but kissed Levi's cheek again, feeling an instant relaxation come over the smaller man.

“Okay, contractions are pretty close and he’s opened up probably about as much as he’s going to get. She’s a small baby so it should pretty smoothly.” Levi jolted a bit when Marco pressed a hot towel to his lower back. “When the next contraction hits let’s try a small push, okay?”

Levi’s fingers dug into Erwin’s shoulders and his nervous waves started to permeate the air, giving his façade away to show how scared he was. Erwin couldn’t imagine how many times Levi had seen other Omegas in this same position, how many times he had seen things go well and go wrong, so he could completely understand that the man would be this nervous.

“Come on, now, ease up.” Erwin whispered directly into Levi’s ear, nosing it and rubbing his stomach. “We made it, were so close. She is right here, we almost have her. Come on.”

“What if something's wr - ahh!” A contraction interrupted him.

“Alright, Levi, give me one.” Marco called sternly because the statement was more of an order than a request and his waves backed him up.

“Come on, baby.”

Erwin felt the muscles of Levi’s stomach constrict when he bared down and felt sobbing behind that. He couldn’t imagine the pain Levi was experiencing in this moments but he could certainly feel the strain. Levi’s legs were shaking violently, the hold on Erwin’s neck and shoulders being the only thing holding him in place, and the Alpha felt pretty helpless that all he could do was provide moral support.

“Eight, nine, ten. Good! Good, you can stop now.” Erwin had to catch Levi when his body sagged in response to the other Omega's words. “Very good, Levi.”

“Good job, baby. Doing so good.” Erwin felt more sobbing against his chest.

“Somethings wrong, she isn’t going to be okay.” Levi hiccuped against his skin.

“She’s going to be fine, Levi. You’re. Doing. Great.” Marco deliberately punctuated his words while he dipped a towel in a bowl of warm water and rubbed Levi with it; he grabbed the bottle of ice, which had turned into a bit of water by now, and handed it up to Erwin. “Drink a bit.”

Through his panting, gasping, and whimpering Levi weakly sucked the straw into his mouth to draw in a few small sips before letting his head fall back into Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin reached up to run a hand along the tense skin of his Omega's back, processing his fingers into the damp skin above his lower back and rubbing circles into the tense area. He couldn’t help but feel like a crappy husband when lover was in so much pain and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Same thing again, you opened up a lot just now and she probably moved down. We can only go up from here. You’re doing great.” Marco set the towel aside and rubbed Levi’s hips, a notion that made Erwin oddly comfortable.

“I ca-can’t...” He choked a bit and sobbed into Erwin harder. “Hurts…”

“You can do it, baby. I know you can.” Erwin hugged Levi close, careful of his stomach. “I’m ready to hold her, hold you both. Please, I know you can do it.”

“Alpha…” Levi sniffled and cried out when another contraction rolled through.

“Go, Levi.” Marco called softly.

“Right here, Omega. In right here.” Levi cried out loudly and braced himself against Erwin’s shoulder and visibly bared all of his weight into his lower body, causing the rest of him to shake and shudder.

“Good! Levi keep going!”

Erwin heard Marco shuffling around but focused on whispering words of praise into Levi’s ear while he rubbed the roundness of his fluttering stomach. Levi stopped pushing for just a moment to pull in a quick breath but resumed, carving crescent-shaped indents into the meat of Erwin’s shoulders, something the Alpha didn’t even care about. His breath suddenly went ragged and his entire body sagged and it was only then that Erwin realized he had squeezed his eyes shut, the room having gone silent for a moment. There was a little bit of shuffling, a snip, and some sound of friction that caused Erwin to open his eyes.

“She isn't okay. She isn't okay.” Levi’s head dropped and his bangs fell into his face as his waves dropped to a horrible low.

“No, she isn’t.” Marcos voice invoked a tearful hurt in Erwin’s throat for just a moment before the Omega spoke again. “She’s perfect.”

“What?” Levi perked up instantly, fighting against Erwin’s hold to turn in order to see Marco, Erwin looking down to do the same.

Marco's arms were bloodied, as expected for their situation, but in them he cradled the body of their baby girl. She was wiggling about and rubbing her face but hadn’t started crying yet, which is what still had Erwin on alert. Marco, knowing he was under the Alpha's watchful eye, used a blue tool to suction out her nose and mouth and wiped around her face with a towel, prompting the baby to release her first shriek.

“She’s perfect.” Marco stood, coming around to their side and gave Erwin the time to ease Levi away from their chest to slip the baby in between them. He still had a little bit more work to finish the delivery so they had the job of holding her, which was no job at all.

“Oh my…” Levi began to cry at that moment, tears of absolute joy rolling down his face.

“Great job, Omega.” Erwin pulled them both close, his hold gentle but firm.

The baby gave quiet whimpers between them but Erwin could barely register anything other than the intense feeling of pride he felt because, after so much pain and failure, they were finally holding their baby and she was–

“Beautiful…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Most of the lower part of Levi’s body was numb, thankfully, from the medical ointment Hange had included in their birthing bags, but that wasn’t what he was really concentrated on right now. The bed below him was warm, Erwin’s arms were wrapped protectively around them, and Isabel was latched snugly onto his chest, small fingers caressing his skin as she nursed. She was only hours old but had already brought him more joy than he ever knew he could experience. Marco had been right, she was perfect. She had all ten finger, all ten toes, and a small tuft of blonde hair perched on the top of her head. They had dressed her in a simple pink onesie, enough to keep her warm until they were able to buy her an appropriate blanket the next day.

“Levi?” A knock came at the door, followed by the soft sound of Marcos voice.

“Come in.” Erwin answered for him as the Omega kept himself busy caressing the face of his newborn.

The labor had been rough, he couldn’t deny that, but nothing could ruin the fact that he finally had his daughter, Erwin’s daughter, suckling against him. She was finally here, after everything he had been through and everything he had put them through, this beautiful baby girl was everything he hoped she would be. She truly was perfect and beautiful. Her cry, though slightly shrill, had brought Levi back to life in his moment of worry after she had come into the world and he couldn’t imagine ever being tired of hearing it from her.

Erwin gently unwrapped himself from Levi, allowing him to see that Hange had finally arrived to give them an official check up and document her well being. They gently padded into the room, a heavy smile on their face and tears pricking in the corner of their eyes. They were carrying a heavy bag with them and set it aside to approach. Levi was still naked and reached down to pull the blankets up a little closer to his chest, also, he must admit, in an attempt to instinctively protect his baby from the intruder to their nest.

“Oh my God, look at her.” Erwin’s proud waves were permeable in reaction to the compliment.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t really moved yet.” Levi could feel a slight blush on his face when he really thought about the fact that he was still naked.

“No, it’s fine.” Hange kneeled down next to the bed, still vigilant of Erwin despite their level of trust, and reached forward, slowly, to tug the blanket back from around the baby. “I needed to examine you as well.”

Marco had slipped into the room as well, coming to settle on the lower corner of the bed, as if he was interested in if he had done his job well enough. He had taken the time to shower and change, also taking a moment to clean the room up as well but hadn't brought in the new blankets for their bed yet because he had suggested to wait for Hange to come by.

“Let me see her?” Hange gently caressed over her back, waiting for permission before pulling at her. “Had she been nursing long?”

“About forty-five minutes but she hasn’t been drinking that long, she just got the hang of it like fifteen minutes ago.” Levi reached up to gently tug the baby from his nipple, smiling when she squirmed and whined a little.  

Hange gently cradled the baby in their arms, being careful to hold her right so she didn’t lose any of her warmth, they undressed her and seemed happy  she had received a bath already after the males had scent marked her just after birth. Marco had brought the heavy bag over to the bed, arranging a few things on the floor and setting out a form to take notes on. Hange used a free hand to lay a blanket down over the plastic seat of the infant scale Marco had set out before gently placing the baby in it.

“Very good. Weight is seven pounds and eleven ounces.” They waited for Marco to make a note of the number. “And she is twenty-one inches long. Silver-blue eyes and blonde hair.”

Levi could feel the proudness that rolled off of his Alpha's skin and he was sure that it could be felt coming off his own as well but it was very soothing to watch someone brood over their baby. Nothing could take away this moment.

“All ten fingers and toes; her cord was tied off nicely, good job.” Marco smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Her color is good and she looks very healthy, fat little thing.”

Hange lifted her from the scale and put her on the bed, proceeding to take her vitals before pulling an ink pad and birth certificate from their bag. She gentle pressed the baby’s feet against the ink swab and pressed the paper against them, wiping the leftover ink away and letting the paper dry.

“Her full name?”

“Isabel Magnolia Smith.” Erwin said, reaching over to run a large finger over the baby’s tummy, pulling a few squeaks from her. Hange then gave them the okay to redress her.

“Great.” The doctor made a bit of a few more things and filled out the birth certificate before packing the forms away. “She looks amazing, guys. Now, Levi, it’s your turn. I know you probably want a shower but let’s get this done first.”

Hange took a moment to smile at Erwin and he cradled the baby carefully in his arms, pulling her close to his face in order to nuzzle her. Levi returned to laying in his back and let his legs fall open, blushing when he realized it was such a lewd movement in front of his friend. Hange pulled on a separate pair of gloves and, as if they hadn’t noticed, carried on with examining him to be sure he was taken care of properly as well.

“Very nice, Marco. He didn’t tear or anything, there’s no extra bleeding. Everything deliver in one piece?” Hange pulled another type of ointment from her bag and applied to Levi backside and around part of his lower back.

“Yes.” Marco smiled again, grateful he had done his friend justice.

“This will aid in the healing process but I recommend you staying off your feet for a few days until your body has adjusted to the fact that there isn’t a baby in you anymore.” Everyone chuckled a bit, even Levi, because none of them could imagine him staying still for very long. “And no sex for at least a week, you probably wouldn’t enjoy it anyway. As for her, eat a lot of fruit, things to keep your milk clean, no greasy foods and such. Let her nurse as often as she wants, at least every two hours, but if she stops nursing call me as soon as you notice it.”

“So, we're okay?” Levi sat up, propping himself on the pillows Erwin pushed under his back.

“You guys look perfect.” Hange clapped him on his shoulder before reaching down to pack everything away. “Don’t shower with anything harsh, just soap and water, nothing super fragrant because she is still learning your scent and you would want her to ingest any lingering products so be sure to rinse thoroughly.”

Isabel whimpered and squirmed in Erwin’s large arms, flailing around for just a moment before crying out loudly as if she were mad at something. Levi’s waves took over and in an instant he jumped up, pulling her from his husband to tuck her back against his chest. The baby instantly fixed herself into his nipple and whimpered a few more times before the room was filled with her nursing noisily.

“You guys will never sleep again.” Marco laughed and stood from his spot on the bed.

“No, they won’t. Now, let’s go ahead and give them time with her.” Hange stood as well, giving them a wave before following Marco out the door.

“My God, Levi. You did so good.” Erwin moved down until he was laying on the bed, curling around his family again.

Levi was beaming, he could feel it, and nothing compared to the way he felt when Isabel's eyes cracked open to look up at him. She was the perfect combination of the two of them and, thankfully had not been _blessed_ with her father's eyebrows. Don’t get him wrong, Levi loves his husband more than anything in the world but whose awful idea was out to give him those things. Her hair was Erwin's wonderful shade of blonde – given it would probably darken with age and could change color all together – and her eyes were identical to Levi's own.

“I wonder which one of us she’s going to resemble more.” The baby pulled away from his nipple after a few more sucks and reached up to rub at her face, yawning softly.

“Hey, why don’t we put her down for just a bit and get you washed up? Or maybe you can hold her in the bath while I get some new sheets on the bed? I know you have to be exhausted after that.” Erwin brushed his fingers through Levi's clumped, sweat-caked hair and smiled down at him.

“Just sore.” Levi looked down after letting Erwin’s glance, noticing that Isabel had dozed off while holding onto his finger but managed to yawn anyway. “Lets let her nap a bit more, she doesn’t need another bath.”

The pup was lifted gently from the bed and placed into the bassinet that had been wheeled over to Levi’s side of the bed, even though they were both certain she would end up in the bed with them at some point and there was a large chance Levi would keep her next to him. Erwin helped Levi up from the bed, but he grimaced when he tired to put his weight on his legs because they were still very weak and very shaky. The Alpha gently lifted him from the floor and held him bridal style, a hold that made Levi feel slightly uncomfortable but one that he very much appreciated at this moment. The bath sounded amazing, especially since he was covered in slick, sweat, and a multitude of other unspeakable fluids, but also because it meant Erwin would most likely be joining him to bathe.

While Erwin ran the water Levi suddenly remembered the things he had said to his husband when he was hurting and he began to feel bad but his waves must have been more noticeable than he realized. He had set Levi on the counter in the bathroom but turned from the tub to look at his face.

“What's wrong? She’s right in the other room, do you want me to get her for you? Another bath won't really hurt her, will it?” Erwin stood from kneeling next to the tub and started for the bedroom.

“N-no, it’s just…” Erwin came to stand next to him with a confused look on his face.

Levi had never hated Erwin, he had hated the man that haunted his dreams, but never, ever, would he be able to hate that man that had saved him so many years ago. Erwin had saved him from his depression and suicide so many times and now, unbelievably, they had a beautiful daughter but all Levi did the entire night was blame Erwin for his pain.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Erwin jumped forward to rub his thumbs under Levi's eyes and it was at that moment he realized he'd ben crying. “Are you okay, are you hurting? Is the counter too hard? I shouldn’t have out you up there”

“No. I…” He leaned into Erwin’s touch. “I’m sorry that I said I hated you earlier. I don't was just–”

“Oh, now, don’t cry about that.” Erwin chuckled lowly and pulled the naked Omega into his still-bare chest. “You were in pain. It's not that big a deal, my love.”

Levi found himself suddenly lifted off the counter after the Alpha kicked off his pants and deposited into the tub, the hot water instantly relaxing his tight muscles. Erwin disappeared into their room for a few minutes and returned with the wad of old bed sheets, placing them in a hamper set aside specifically for them, having most likely to have also put the new ones in the bed. He joined, sliding in right behind Levi and pulled him close to rest against his chest as he started to wipe over the man's skin with a soapy rag. His body ached, more than he realized until now, but he couldn’t think of another way to relax it that having his wonderful hunk of a husband bathing him with their baby in the other room.

“You really did do an amazing job, Levi.” Erwin slid him down farther into the large tub in order to shampoo his hair, pulling him back up after wards but turning him to face him. “Such a good job.”

Erwin’s eyes were red and tears we spilling over the lids of his eyes, the water splashed for just a moment but Levi managed to sit up on his knees as he was pulled into a gripping hug; Erwin shoved his face into Levi’s chest and sobbed, a horrible, yet grateful noise. The Omega wasn’t sure how to respond other than to hold the large man while his shoulders shook with quiet sobs, he knew how bad Erwin had wanted pups but this level of gratitude was unexpected even for him. The waves that came from Erwin solidified the fact that the day had been greater than he ever could have expected and the protective ones that followed showed how ready he was to protect his family.

“I love you, so much.” Erwin pressed a kiss to the underside of Levi’s neck before gripping his face and pulling him in a deep, loving kiss. “I love you.”

“You big oaf. It’s not like I gave you a baby or anything.” Levi smiled sweetly and cupped his face in return, giving him another kiss. “I love you, too.”

They embraced each other for a bit longer before Erwin broke the hold in order to finish washing the both of them, something Levi fully enjoyed. He had to admit, bringing Isabel into the world had been an amazing feat, he might even call it beautiful, but it was certainly dirty work and he was impossibly happy to be clean again. He remembered Erwin had gotten dirty as well, having Isabel pressed against his chest, so he pulled the rag from Erwin’s hands to wash him as well. The Alpha cracked a small smile and caressed his back as the Omega washed him.

“We haven’t even shopped for any of her clothes yet, I was going to do that tomorrow.” Erwin laughed again and rubbed his body until Levi was resting against him.

“We have a few thing that we got at the baby shower. Those will do her for a little while until you are healed enough and your hormone levels have equaled out enough to leave the house. I can always pick up a few things on my way home from work, too.”

“That reminds me, when are you expected to go back?”

Erwin was one of the highest ranking Sheriffs in the southern part of Texas but he hadn’t applied for any higher positions since they started trying for pups, something Levi felt a bit upset about, like he was holding his husband back. Erwin contributed a lot of his time in assisting the humane society and was quickly becoming their go to guy for help when situations got hot but he had been so distracted with this pregnancy that he had handed the lead over to another one of the Sheriffs, his friend, Nile. He had also cut his hours down quite a bit just to be at Levi’s side and he was ready for his husband to be able to return to his career because he knew how much Erwin loved his job.

“I can return whenever I want, Levi. It's my station.” Erwin must have been able to read into part of Levi’s thoughts. “I’ll return whenever I think we’re ready. Everyone understands that this has been an important time for us. Wait until they see how beautiful she is, they will all beg me not to come back.”

As if she knew they were talking about her, Isabel gave a shrill whine, almost causing Levi to jump from the tub, he was sure he would have if his legs had been strong enough. Erwin obviously felt a pull to run to her side as well because he quickly pulled them both from the tub and dried Levi off. Before thinking about himself, Erwin got Levi settled on the bed against a mountain of pillows to hold him up and retrieved Isabel from her bassinet, placing her gently against the Omega's chest, giving him a moment to cradle her before stepping away. Isabel quieted the second she felt the warmth of Levi's skin under her face and instantly searched around for a nipple to latch onto.

“It surprises me that she can still be hungry. I would be exhausted after all the trouble of coming into this ridiculous world.”

By the time Erwin had dressed himself and turned around to do the same for Levi, he found that his husband had slumped into the pillows and fallen asleep, lulled to sleep by the gentle suckling sounds  of their pup resting against his chest; Erwin decided against dressing him. Levi was very slightly woken up when the Alpha maneuvered him to lay flat against the bed; he gently wrapped his arms around his daughter and rolled over into his side until she was on her back and protected by his arm.

“I love you.” Levi remembered that simple statement whispered into his ear before crashing into sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Levi woke next it was something he did out of instinct, so much so that he barely remembered doing it before hearing his daughter make a noise. At some point during the night Erwin and removed her from the bed and placed her in her bassinet, only inches away from Levi’s side of the bed, but no amount of distance could keep him from feeling her need to nurse. Isabel was whimpering quietly but before she had a chance to cry out Levi sent a few waves of comfort in her direction, as if to tell her that he was on his way and she had nothing to worry about. Erwin’s arm was thrown over his hip and the Alpha was a snoring deeply, having only twitched a bit when Levi released the waves in Isabel’s direction. The Omega slowly lifted his torso from the bed, so as not to wake his mate, and reached over to pluck the baby and pull her close to him.

“Oh this is how it’s gonna be.” He chuckled a bit and curled in on himself as he eased back down into the bed. Isabel quickly latched into his nipple as he placed her on a firm pillow, putting her parallel to his chest so she could reach. “I can tell you’re gonna be a brat already.”

Isabel kicked out a bit and her foot hit Erwin’s hand, causing the Alpha to jolt awake. He growled a bit and scared her; the infant released Levi quickly and began to scream, flailing about a pitching a fit that no amount of Omega waves could calm.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Erwin sounded horrified as he reached up to rub the baby’s stomach in an attempt to calm her but all Levi could do was laugh at him. “W-what’s so funny?”

“N-n-nothing.” Levi could barely speak through his giggles but after taking a moment to recover he rolled over into his back and sat up, pulling Isabel into his arms and pressing her back against his chest until she latched back into him. “Watching you with her is going to be amazing.”

Levi thought that Isabel fit him perfectly, her body fit into the crook of his elbow as if she were designed specifically for it but Erwin, on the other hand, was a completely different story. His arms were at least twice the size of Levi's so the Omega could only imagine how peculiar the large man would look with the baby cradled in his arms. Erwin would look even cuter than he already did, carrying around such a defenseless creature with the “I will kill anyone in range” type of stare he had.

“What are you talking about?” Erwin propped himself up on one elbow, reaching his free hand up to caress Isabel’s cheek.

“I look like a dwarf standing next to you. Can you imagine what it will look like when you start carrying her around? You won’t even be able to see her over the bulkiness of your arms.”

“Oh shut up.” Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi’s temple, careful not to dislodge Isabel from his chest.

The look on Erwin’s face showed that he was terribly tired, Levi knew he hadn’t slept for most of the pregnancy due to the constant worry and watching over Levi when he had his nightmares. Levi swept his fingers through the mess of hair that had fallen into his husband's face, his eyes were barely open and he looked like he was fighting off sleep.

“Go back to sleep. She’s just eating.” Erwin gave him a faint smile and came in close, wrapping his family in his arms and pulling them tight. Erwin’s head came to rest partly on the pillow but nudged into Levi’s ribs, his breath tickling the man’s skin; his legs curled under Levi’s butt, fitting the Omega directly against his chest where he should be.

They finally, oh so finally, had their perfect family and Levi couldn’t imagine being any happier than he was in this moment because after waiting for so long he was finally able to bring their dream to life. He looked down at Isabel’s face, drinking in the pristine look of her pressed against him along with his Alpha cradling the arm that supported her; how could this life get anymore perfect? Levi had never thought he would even have one pup so he had never really thrown around the idea of having another but the more he watched his daughter suckle, the more he wanted to do this over and over again. He wanted to fill their house with children, fill his Alpha’s life with offspring he could be proud of because that, in the end, was the primary job of the Omega, but it was mostly because he now felt that that was something he could accomplish. There was a chance she could be their only pup but if there was even the slightest bit of possibility he could have more, Levi certainly wanted to try.

“What do you think?” Isabel’s eyes opened slightly to look up at Levi as he whispered to her. “How about, like, twelve more of you? Would you like that? I mean we'd have to get a bigger house and more horses because all of you are going to be champions in the ring, that’s a given from the get go.

“I mean, I cant imagine the kind of mess all of you would make so you would have to be trained in how to properly clean the house because I’m not your maid, your, what, mother? But I am nobody’s maid.” He tickled the baby’s face with the pad of his index finger until she grimaced and swatted toward her face, to which he giggled. “God, can you imagine your dad chasing a herd of you around the yard. He isn’t a young spring chicken anymore.”

The baby let go of his nipple and cooed, stretching out in his arms before settling to shove her face into his skin. Levi gently rolled Isabel over until her back was to his chest, knowing she couldn’t sleep on her stomach, and leaned back into the bed to get comfortable against Erwin’s hold.

“Thank you, Isabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I apologize for how this went lol. Not only was this my first time writing ABO birth, it was my first attempt at birth period and there was no way I was writing it from Levi's POV, sorry lol. I have never read a birthing ABO before so this was just a shot in the dark.


	5. Dinner then Dessert

Levi couldn’t have been any happier with his child than he was when he took her shopping and realized how much better Omega pups were than better Beta children. Because of the wave-bond shared between the pair it was much, much easier to keep Isabel calm and relaxed, especially when you mix in the fact that her waves gave off the slightest change in mood to give him the opportunity to soothe her. Betas were more so just normal humans and their children were typically the most rowdy and rambunctious because of the lack of wave communication; Levi, for example, could send calming waves to prevent Isabel from crying when a normal Beta parent could only vocally and physically soothe their baby.

“What do you think your dad would want for supper, Iz?” The two-month-old baby looked up at him from the cloth baby cradle, her thumb shoved in her mouth am drool dripping down her chin.

Isabel smiled and floundered around, stretching against his chest and cooing from his question. Levi chuckled, abandoning the half full cart in order to pluck the baby up and nose into her face before placing her back and unbuttoning part of his shirt for her to nurse.

“Grilled chicken parm sound good to you?” The pup only burgled in response, milk dribbling from the corner of her mouth as her eyes dropped a bit.

Levi always got a few stares while he walked around town with Isabel but it was only because he and Erwin were so well known in the community and today was no different. Approaching the meat counter had become more fun now because the female Alpha had been monitoring him for the last two years, waiting for him to bring her a bundle of joy, and today she acted the same as she did the first time he brought her here.

“My precious Izzy!” It’s like she smelled him coming, which was certainly possible.

“Good afternoon, Ymir.” She came around the counter with a blush across her freckled cheeks.

“Hello, oh hi baby.” For someone with such sharp edges when it came to protecting her Omega, Ymir was such a softy around babies, especially Isabel. “See, she was fussy last time and now she’s eating. When will I get to hold her?”

“You always smell like raw meat and death, that’s why she doesn’t want you to hold her.” Levi chuckled a bit when Ymir's bottom lip gave way to a pout.

“Just doing my job.” She snuck her hand into the cradle and gently thumbed as one of Isabel’s hands.

“We were thinking about having a small get together in a few weeks so people can meet her. But we want to wait until she has a bit longer to adjust and more time for me and Erwin to get into a smoother routine.”

“When Historia had our first baby we couldn’t get into a good routine for the longest time. It was either out schedules didn’t match up or we weren’t ready to leave her with the other, it was a mess. You guys seem to be doing great, though.”

A mother came by the pair pushing a cart with a crying toddler in it, the Beta obviously having a rough day. The small boy was wailing loud enough to upset Isabel and the baby instantly broke from his nipple to begin crying.

“Oh, goddammit.” Levi tugged her out of the wrap and gently placed her over his shoulder, patting her on the back while he sent out waves in order to try and calm the both of them.

“I’m really sorry.” The mother stopped pushing the cart, her face giving off an amount of stress and tiredness that was almost physically touchable.

“No, no, you’re fine.” Levi remembered a time when uncontrollable children made him angry, often finding himself staring angrily in their direction, but he now found them understandable.

The little boy looked in Levi’s direction, eyeing Isabel before choking back a sob and smearing his snot across his face. The Omega smiled at him while continuing to attempt in consoling his own child but, oddly, nothing seemed to work.

“Here, let me take her to the bathroom, maybe she needs changing and I just missed it.” Isabel had still not calmed down, wailing all the way to the restroom despite Levi shrouding her in Omega waves.

She sobbed, coughing and sniffling as fat tears rolled down her cheeks and snot streamed over her lips. Levi pushed into a stall and lowered the changing table, trying not to disturb the others in the room.

“Hey, hey. What the hell is wrong with you?” He pulled the diaper bag from his shoulder and dug out a pack of wipes, using one to wipe off her face, which she did not enjoy.

Levi slowly felt himself starting to panic, why did Isabel become so angry all of a sudden? Was she sick? Was she colicing? He had been paying such close attention to her waves but hadn’t felt this coming on. Another patron entered the bathroom and the squeak of the door cause Isabel to cry even louder.

“Isabel, honey.” Levi removed the cloth from his shoulder and draped it on the hook on the door before removing his shirt and placing it on the changing table. “You're fine, what’s wrong?”

He pressed the infant against his bare chest, hoping his pure scent and heat would work a bit better than just his voice, hoping the others in the restroom didn’t speak up and spook her even more. She began to quiet down immediately, most likely finding his closeness to be comfort she needed.

“My god, woman, let’s not do that anymore, yea?” Levi bounced her for a moment until her sobs completely ceased and her face began to return to its normal color. The door opened again, it’s squeak a little less audible this time but reassuring because it didn’t faze Isabel in the slightest. She looked up at Levi, her eyes flashing to a few other spots, but she was finally calm again.

In the quickest of an instant a puff of warm air blew over Levi’s shoulder and a familiar scent filled his nose, one that caused his entire body to freeze. It wasn’t until then that he noticed the stall door that he had previously had his back to was open, his peripheral vision allowing him to see the outside handle as it came into view, and the entire room was deathly silent apart from his breathing and Isabel’s small hiccups. A large, dense shadow loomed over his shoulder from the harsh lights of the ceiling, casting it against the floor and part of the wall.

_Omega._

Another puff of hot air, this time looming over the top of his head, ruffled his hair and he clenched his eyes shut and he gripped Isabel tighter to his chest. He found himself to be completely frozen, his breath was stuck in his chest and his heart seemed to not be beating because the room was still deathly silent apart from the breaths coming from the figure behind him and the small whimpers that started come from Isabel because Levi knew he was holding her too tight.

_Such a pretty boy._

The small calls rolled into his head, as if through his ear, but they were more wave-spoken than vocal manifestations. Levi could feel a pair of eyes surveying his naked back as large fingers ghostly up his skin in a way that almost convinced him was part of his own imagination. He cracked eyes for just a moment, peering down at the face of his daughter as she clung to his chest and, oddly for the situation, began searching for a nipple. How could she not feel him?

A soft, nearly inaudible but familiar growl surfaced and rolled over the nape of his neck, as if I’m response the sudden suckling noises that started when Isabel latched on. She looked up at him with tired eyes and Levi felt completely appalled that she wasn’t responding to the waves his body must have been sending out. How could she be so calm?

_Filthy baby. Jealous of a filthy baby._

The fingers made their way up into the hair that had grown out from where his undercut had been, not having been trimmed down for quite a while, and carded through them with the same ghost-like touch. Goosebumps rose from Levi’s skin and he felt a sob start to rise in his unmoving chest as he struggled between the want to turn to face the man that was haunting him and the need to protect his newborn. Where was Erwin? Why was Erwin not coming to rescue him? Levi then remembered that Erwin had been called away early this morning on an emergency animal rescue and was supposed to be meeting him at home later that night.

_All alone, my sweet Omega._

A chaste kiss was placed on his right shoulder as the figure's hair brushed against the shell of his ear. The Omega's entire body felt like it was on fire but it was a deathly fire, one filled with hate, resentment, and fear. There was no way this was real. How had he found him? There was no mistaking the man's scent, Levi had all but forgotten it to such a degree that there was no way he was creating this in his head.

“Erwin…” Levi's eyes clenched shut again but in an instant, the world came crashing back down around him.

The sound of water running at the sink filled his ears as the door to the restroom slid closed and a gentleman could be heard outside the restroom talking loudly on his cell phone. The stall door was ajar when Levi turned slowly to survey his surrounding and Isabel gargled against his chest. Levi started to hyperventilate, his waves going in a thousand directions at once and throwing the infant into a hole of tears and wails once more. Levi’s phone began to ring, the music dancing around the tiles of the room and making his ears ring but the familiar tone seemed to soothe his daughter because she recognized it.

“Levi?”

_Erwin._

“Levi, what is going on?”

Levi was at a loss for words because, not only did he have absolutely no clue what had just happened, but how was he supposed to tell his husband without sending him into a fit of rage? There was no way that just happened, not when you weigh against it the fact that people were obviously in the restroom. He must have imagined it; his hormones must have gotten the best of him. He reached over and pushed the door shut again, being sure to lock it this time before he sunk to his knees.

“Omega, answer me!” There was chatter coming from behind Erwin's voice which led Levi to believe he was still busy, too busy to come running to his aid right now.

“F…fine…just…” His breath wouldn’t slow and he could suddenly feel Erwin’s tidal waves of anger rushing over him on top of everything else. “Good…”

“What happened? Are you okay? Is something wrong with Izzy? Are you hurt? Where are you?” All the questions started to run together and Levi was sure there were a few he missed.

_How did he find me? He can’t…that didn’t…it’s impossible…but how..._

Levi regained his footing enough to stand and place Isabel on the changing table, reaching to pull on his shirt and fasten it while still listening to Erwin split questions off at him. Erwin couldn’t find out about this, he would flip out and never let Levi out of the house again. Erwin wasn’t a rude person, Levi knew this, but he was an Alpha with a newborn pup and he would do absolutely anything in order to protect his family, even if that included restricting them to a life of house-staying.

“Levi, Christ, why is she crying so hard?” Erwin’s voice had broken a bit, having lost the harshness from before.

Levi finally heard Isabel screaming over his own thoughts and his vision finally focused enough to look down, finding his daughter to be completely red-faced and covered in snot. His waves must have thrown her off balance.

“Fuck, Iz, I’m sorry.” Levi scooped her up immediately.

“Are you okay, Levi?” Erwin punctuated each one of his words with a pause, demanding a response.

The Omega didn’t know how to respond to his husband, he didn’t even know exactly what had happened himself, much less what he could tell Erwin. Could he explain a hallucination without Erwin having a heart attack and rushing him to the hospital? Could he blame it on his hormones, it seemed an easy way to go? The Alpha wild surely see through his lies but the likelihood that he would call him back was very low. With all of this going through his mind he was still trying to calm his waves down so he could sooth their daughter.

“I just…” He tried to calm his breathing but found the rising in his chest to sooth Isabel a bit. “I thought that I saw someone and my brain…I just…”

“Saw someone? Who do you think you–” Erwin sighed heavily and mumbled to someone, probably having come to check on him. “Baby, you know that isn’t possible. I made sure he wouldn’t be able to find you. Do you doubt me?”

Erwin’s words started to bring Levi down from his distressed high because he knew how bad Erwin had worked with how little information Levi had actually given him about the Western tyrant. He had picked a safe place to live hundreds of miles away from where he and Marco had been abandoned in the streets, did as much research into the man as he could to find out if he had been captured, and even helped Levi recover all his old identity information to change his name when they got married. If that hadn’t been enough, Erwin had loved him regardless of his issues, stayed by his side through everything, and even gave him a daughter to top everything.

“N-no, I just…I thought he was here.” He could have sworn it actually happened but there really was no way.

“Levi, please, please tell me you are okay. Where are you? Do you want me to come pick you up? They can finish this without me. Baby, please.”

Erwin wasn’t one to normally leave work early, he had done it less that ten times since the start of their relationship and that included medical emergencies. He was a beast of a man that could handle himself in nearly any situation and keep a composed, level head in dangerous situations. When it came to Levi, on the other hand, it was like kryptonite, an entire planet worth of the stuff because the Alpha crashed, he would drop anything and everything for him.

“Erwin, that entire operation will fall apart without you there and you know it.” The Alpha chuckled lightly because he knew Levi was only trying to prevent him from leaving.

“My team is very capable, thank you.” Levi could picture the tree of a man standing with one of his hands on his hip.

“Yea, well, I have a kick-ass team member on my side, too.” The Omega pressed a kiss to his baby’s forehead.

Isabel's face had calmed down again as she bunched up the fabric of Levi’s shirt in one hand and rubbed her face with the other. She looked up at him with light in her eyes, striking him with a heavy smile.

“I bet.” Erwin seemed happy with that statement. “Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

“Yea, I’m going to drop her off at Marco's when I leave here.” Levi quickly checked the infants diaper to find it empty and collected his things to leave the restroom.

“It’s going to be weird having the house to ourselves again for a few nights.” Erwin broke away for just moment to call out a few directions.

“Yea but I’ve missed you.”

The pair had felt comfortable with him returning to work two weeks after Isabel was born since Levi's hormones made a great comeback and he was able to properly handle being by himself for extended periods of time. This was only the fourth time he had left the house and gotten some socialization but Erwin had been quite busy, only being in the house for six hours or so each night to catch up at work. They were finally getting a night alone, letting Isabel stay over at Marco and Jean’s house but Levi was still slightly concerned he wouldn’t be okay with her being away, however, he was ready to have some long overdue time with his husband.

“I have missed you, too, Levi.” A slight suggestive tone ghosted in Erwin’s voice and sent a shiver down Levi’s spine.

“Chicken parm sound okay?” Levi rearranged the cloth around his shoulders and cradled Isabel in it to provide himself with more mobility.

“I’m more focused on dessert, to be honest with you.” Erwin’s voice was substantially lower, eliciting a primal reaction in Levi’s blood.

“In sure you are, pervy eyebrows. Now, get back to work before someone hurts themselves without you.” Levi found his cart and turned back toward the grocery section.

“Mmhm, so do I get dessert before dinner or…?”

“Of course not. If I give you dessert first, you’ll never actually eat what I cooked.” Levi chuckled when Erwin groaned in protest. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Levi.”

Although Erwin had done everything to reassure him, Levi looked around each corner while shopping for the rest of his things and he found that his nerves didn’t calm until he was back in the safety of his vehicle with his daughter safely fastened in the back seat. The Omega sat in the driver’s seat for few minutes to catch his breath and finish collecting his thoughts, regardless of what had or hadn’t happened he and his daughter were safe and that was all that mattered.

“Alright, Iz, let’s go see Aunt Marco.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day had been hotter than Erwin had expected and it certainly didn’t help that Levi had an episode earlier and there wasn’t anything he could do about it; he was certainly more than ready to have his husband back in his arms. The Alpha pulled into the driveway quite a bit later than he planned, expecting to find the house lights off and Levi asleep, however, he felt very reassured to find the porch light on and wonderful smells coming from the window of the kitchen that faced the porch. He pushed through the door and started to undo the top buttons of his uniform shirt; he could feel his body begging for a shower but his brain fighting against it with the need to see Levi buzzing around the kitchen.

“Welcome home.” The sultry voice reached him before Levi did but it didn’t do anything to prepare him for the sight that he was greeted with.

Levi came around the corner of the kitchen wall dressed in one of Erwin's large shirts pooling around the middle of thighs and he was about ninety-eight percent sure there wasn’t anything else under it. The Omega had an apron thrown over one of his arms, which he looked to have just removed, and a soft smile on his face as he came forward to give Erwin a hug, discarding said apron on the floor.

“She go good?” Erwin, despite being so hungry for the evening, couldn’t disregard his care for the whereabouts of his pup.

“Yea, she was asleep by the time we got there.” The small statement gave Erwin the confidence that Levi was okay without her being there.

“Good.”

The Alpha's hands, which has previously been resting against Levi's shoulder blades, started to linger lower until they reached the hem of the shirt. Levi chuckled lowly and raised his head from Erwin's chest to look him in the eyes as he discovered that there was, indeed, nothing hidden under the shirt but skin. Levi wriggled against his touch and pushed back against Erwin’s hands as his fingers brushed the dimples of his back.

“Oh, I thought you might like to know that,” Levi whispered as he placed a kiss against Erwin’s lips because the Alpha’s arousal had started to keep him from focusing on anything else. “I’ve prepared dessert earlier than dinner.”

Erwin acted quickly, feeling a fire start in his veins, and pushed Levi back against the wall that led to the kitchen. He took the Omegas ass in his hands and gave it a healthy squeeze before lifting him off the floor and letting his fingers linger even farther. A groan slipped from his lips when his fingertips met a hard, round object and wetness just before Levi’s scent reached his nose. The fire in the Alpha's belly flared even hotter and his slacks became tight as Levi pushed down against his fingers and nuzzled into his neck.

“Dinner first.” Levi’s voice wavered a bit and his breath was already coming out in short huffs, giving away how needy he was.

“Oh, c'mon, dessert sounds so much better right now.” Erwin dropped Levi a little lower so he could rut against him and pull a gasp from his lips.

“It’ll get cold, plus, I made your favorite.” Levi moaned a bit as Erwin’s waves started to mingle with his own.

Levi's scent got heavier with each passing moment that he was pressed against the wall and his breath continuously quickened the more Erwin’s hands explored his body. The Alpha didn’t realize how long it had been since the last time they had done more than just give each other a kiss but his body certainly remembered. The Omega's body fit perfectly against his own as if he was made for him and the effect of Erwin’s touches were very evident.

“Put me down.” Levi had gripped onto Erwin’s shoulders and called against his shirt.

Erwin growled and gripped Levi harder, seizing his lips and rubbing the skin stretched around the handle of the plug that nestled between the roundness of his cheeks. He wanted more than his hands nestled between that heavenly space but he thought of a way to get what he wanted as well.

“Shirt comes off.” The Omega was kissed one more time, roughly, before being placed back in the floor.

Levi was a beautiful sight, his cheeks all red and skin damp with sweat, the fact that his legs were already quivering this harshly was very arousing for Erwin. The Alpha gathered the shirt in his fingers and tugged it over his husband’s head, taking a moment to drag his thumbs over the perkiness of Levi’s nipples.

“Stop teasing me.” The whisper rode on quivering lips and Levi’s eyes burned with the passion Erwin had missed.

“Never.”

The tightness in Erwin’s pants increased ten-fold when he finally backed away and let Levi breathe for just a moment, noting that the hardness in the man's lap made it nearly impossible for him to walk. Levi’s hands came up to brush against the buttons of Erwin’s shirt before pulling it open, popping the very top button across the room, and he ran his fingers over the Alpha’s broad chest.

“Off.” The material met the floor almost instantly to join the other garment.

They took a moment to stare at one another and take in the sight of each other’s skin, which included wandering fingers and overexcited kisses that lingered too long, but they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Erwin’s stomach growling. He cursed his body for betraying him but blushed a bit when Levi took his hand to lead him into the kitchen where he was pushed into a seat at the table.

“I told you dinner first. You’ve been gone since six and I’m pretty sure that didn’t include a lunch break.”

As per the normal, Levi was correct but Erwin would have been happy with ignoring the hunger if it meant having Levi opened in his lap, but the Omega was not one to let his husband forget about himself. Levi walked over to the stove, in a swaying sort of way, and carefully prepared a plate of food, however, he was fully aware that Erwin was watching every move he made. The glimmer of the plug handle was barely visible between his cheeks but it held Erwin’s eyes until Levi turned around to show off the half-chub he was sporting. Maybe making him bounce around the kitchen naked wasn’t the best of ideas.

“What do you want to drink?” Levi placed the plate in front him, his blush getting deeper as Erwin’s waves gave his thoughts away, and brushed his fingers across Erwin’s lips. “Water, wine, beer? You look a little thirsty.”

“Keep up with that attitude and we will find out who’s truly thirsty.” Erwin reached around to grasp Levi’s ass in his hands again and pulled him close, parting his knees to fit the small man against him.

Levi squeaked a bit as his blush spread down his neck and across the upper part of his chest, bring back fond memories of their first times together. Erwin kisses Levi’s chest once before letting him go again but it took a few moments before the Omega stepped away, fully erect this time.

“J-just shut up and eat.” He grabbed his own plate and sat across from Erwin, the blush still ever present on his face.

The food was a delicious as always but it did nothing to distract him from the tightness in his slacks and, obviously, did nothing to calm Levi’s waves because they were almost physically visible. Levi squirmed his chair and did more than picking at his food than he did eating any of it, obviously trying to keep his composure with his half-naked husband directly across the table, a sight that Erwin found both amusing and arousing. Erwin tried to think of some kind of small talk to initiate but the only thing he could thing of right now was how bad he wanted to watch Levi’s face as he picked him apart and pleasured him; the only thing Erwin wanted to say to Levi was for him to cum.

About halfway through the meal the Alpha became painfully aware that his husband had completely abandoned his food which told him how much control Levi had left, the Omega was not one to give in so easily, not even in his heats when he was most vulnerable. Through his peripheral vision Erwin watched as the poor man squirmed, twirling his fingers around one another and eyeing up and down his chest. Levi was pushing waves of want in his direction, ones that made his skin burn and the blood in his veins boil to a tightened temperature that decreased the hold he had in himself. Teasing his husband always led to a good show.

Whenever he looked up, Levi blushed and repositioned himself which meant the plug was obviously doing its job and it also meant the Omega had overworked himself during his preparations. Erwin’s fingers itched to have the man’s skin under them and wanted, more than anything, to pull the plug from him and see how good of a job he did but Erwin also knew that because plug had a jewel in the bottom, of which they only owned two of, only meant one thing: he either used the small one or the large one they had invested in last year, which had been Levi’s favorite. The thought of the Omega filling himself up cause a growl to rise in the Alpha’s throat and foot across the table, visually causing his lover to melt.

“Little or big?” Erwin finished off the last of the chicken and stood to carry his plate to the sink, observing how Levi’s eyes went straight to the tent in his pants.

“W-what?” Levi shivered as Erwin repeated the question and came to stand behind his chair.

Before the Alpha allowed him to answer he gripped the back of his neck in one hand and gently pulled him to his feet, to which a groan came from the man’s throat. This amount of sensitivity led Erwin to believe it was the large plug but it could also simply be from overstimulation, which meant he had probably came a few times already this evening. He pressed himself against Levi’s back and chuckled lowly as he felt Levi’s legs giving way, knowing Levi wouldn’t mind being fucked over the table. He swept the man’s bangs from his face and let his hand linger at the bottom of his throat, the other hand ghosting down Levi’s side to create a trail of goosebumps. Levi’s hands went back to clutch at the material of Erwin’s pants as if he were trying to hold himself up.

“Guess.” Levi breathed out, gasping when Erwin pushed his hips forward to grind against him.

“Hmm.” Erwin was pretty sure it was the big one, Levi wouldn’t be this sensitive if it wasn’t.

Erwin nuzzled into Levi’s hair, pulling in the heavily arousing scent as he ran both of his hands down the front of Levi’s body, purposefully skipping over his leaking cock to move around to his cheeks. He parted them and rubbed both thumbs over the jeweled end of the plug before pressing it deeper into Levi’s body.

“Erwin…” His mouth dropped open and his hips pushed forward but unable to escape the grasp.

“I’m going to vote that it’s the big one, your ass has always been so hungry for it.” He released Levi’s ass and pushed him toward the hallway, unable to ignore his needs any longer.

Levi walked down the hall on legs like jelly, reaching both arms out to the walls to steady himself against the heaviness of Erwin’s glare. Erwin came up behind him quickly and swept Levi into his arms before rushing to their bedroom and depositing him on the bed. He took a moment to look at Levi splayed out under him, blush-faced and breathing heavily with his legs on either side of Erwin’s body.

“Now, let’s take a look here.” Erwin sat down to take Levi’s lips against his own, smiling as the Omega's arms came to wrap around his neck.

Erwin’s fingers danced down Levi’s abdomen, drawing twitches and groans from the smaller man the lower he got. It felt like it had been such a long time since Erwin had been able to touch his husband, _his_ Levi, and as much as he wanted to dive right on in, the Alpha wanted to assert his dominance after so long. He passed the dripping cock Levi presented him with and moved to push the man’s thighs wider; Levi was more than willing to let them fall open for him.

“Such a good Omega.”

Erwin took a deep breath to pull the man’s scent into his nose, making him dizzy with desire and causing his cock to throb harder than before. Levi was shaking beneath him, his long, slender fingers digging into the sheets below him so hard Erwin was afraid they would tear. The Alpha drug his fingers up and down the shaky thighs that were on either side of his waist and chuckled when they pushed into his touch; he traveled further up and came to rest upon Levi’s hips.

“So hard to see with you like this.” In an instant, he flipped Levi over and pulled him up onto his knees. “Would you look at that!”

Erwin breathed out the last sentence against the skin of Levi’s ass which was immediately pushed closer to his face. In between the plump cheeks of Levi’s subtle bottom rested a pink, heart-shaped jewel that instantly gave away which one he had nestled inside him; it was the big plug Levi loved so much. Erwin found himself feeling even heavier and unable to think of anything more than replacing the plug with his own cock and milking Levi for all he was worth, but using this plug always brought out the dirtiest in his husband.

Erwin planted a kiss directly onto the jewel and let his tongue dart out to kiss the stretched skin around it. Levi pushed his face into a pillow that he had pulled under his face and released a pitiful moan as his cock twitched between his quivering thighs. Erwin tongued around the skin more and fitted his lips around the end of the plug, sucking hard enough to draw enough of it out to fix his teeth around, giving it a gentle tug.

“Ah, Er…Erwin…” He pushed back against Erwin’s hold on him, moving the Alpha to pull harder on the plug before releasing it to tongue at the skin. “Please…please…”

Erwin could feel the blood in his body boiling hotter than it had in the longest time. Levi was finally, _finally_ , quivering in his lap, begging and being the wanton husband he had grown to lust for and desire for more than anything before. This was one of his favorite positions: sitting on the bed with the most delicious ass in his face with a blushing, dripping, moaning beauty below him. He smoothed his hands up the back on the man’s thighs and over the roundness of his ass to move down his back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath his touch. He couldn’t wait to be deep inside his husband but he wanted to taste so much of him, wanted to touch so much of him and kiss so much of him until Levi didn’t even remember his own name.

The Alpha brought one his hands back, gently grasping the plug between his fingers and giving it a gentle push. Levi immediately seized up, his back arched and his faced was pushed farther into the pillow in an attempt to muffle the scream that filtered through his lips that caused Erwin’s cock to throb the hardest so far. He gave it a few more pulls and pushes, finding that the plug glided easily around inside of Levi, which gave Erwin the idea that he had done more than just “prepare dessert early”. Each push and pull allowed drips of slick to flow into Erwin’s mouth, filling his body with heat and passion that tasted better than anything else; Levi would always be his favorite taste.

“Fuck, Levi. How much did you play earlier?” There was no way Erwin wasn’t already brushing his spot but from this position he couldn’t see how much Levi was dripping without pulling his mouth away and he wasn’t sure he could at this point.

The Omega did not respond, not like Erwin really expected him to, but instead he chose to grasp at the fabric of Erwin’s pants to rid him of the imposing clothing. Erwin would have to get off the bed to remove his pants the easier way but there was certainly another way to do it. He was currently sitting upright with Levi perched in his lap, which made his next movement quite easy; Erwin gripped Levi’s hips and slowly laid back onto the bed until he was flat with Levi across his chest and level with his crotch. Levi groaned a little during the movement, most likely because his cock was drug across Erwin and provided with some delicious friction, but also possibly due to the fact that he no longer had a pillow to hide himself in.

“Let’s give that mouth something to do instead of hide in a pillow, yea?” Erwin braced himself against the bed and lifted his hips up to rub against Levi’s face but careful not to push him too hard.

Levi’s cock throbbed against Erwin’s chest which caused the Alpha to growl in anticipation, he loved Levi’s cock and loved to have it react to his body. Levi tried to raise himself up on his knees but Erwin was quick to force him back down by pulling Levi’s ass towards his face to suckle around the jewel. Levi collapsed back on Erwin’s body, trembling while also trying to bring his hands up to grip at his husband’s jeans, and moaned again when Erwin pushed his hips up once more. Levi’s hands massaged over the tent in Erwin’s pants and sent sparks of need spreading through the Alpha’s blood that ignited his sense of power.

Erwin started to pull on the plug again and felt more than proud as he felt the smaller man’s body quake with need as Levi’s sense of control seemed to wane with each passing moment, it really gave Erwin a sense for how far he had pushed himself before he came home. The button of his pants was finally released, to which he sighed in relief, followed by weak pushed to get his pants down past his ass. With a lift of his hips and a few struggled wiggles, Erwin was finally able to help Levi get his pants down enough for him to kick them off the rest of the way.

“E…Erwin…” He could feel Levi’s breath on his cock and felt it connect with his face when it twitched.

Levi wasted no time taking the leaking cock into his mouth which sent Erwin into a quick haze because he wasn’t expecting the Omega to jump so quickly to sucking on him but it had been longer than he realized. Levi moaned around him and pushed himself down onto Erwin’s grasp on the plug. Erwin growled again and bucked into the wetness of Levi’s mouth, letting the heat and pressure pull noises from him that made him blush quite a bit. Erwin was quickly growing impatient, although Levi’s mouth felt like heaven wrapped around him, but he wanted, almost more than anything, to be buried deep inside of Levi with the Omega screaming to him.

They stayed like this for a few moments, Levi taking Erwin’s cock as deep into his mouth as possible and Erwin fucking the plug hard into Levi’s hole. Erwin was trying to balance out fucking the plug into Levi with eating around it but he found the man’s skin to be more often coated with his saliva than his own slick because Erwin just couldn’t keep himself away. The Omega had always had a talented mouth but nothing compared to how amazing Levi made him feel when they were both starved from touching each other, not to say they hadn’t in the past few months but nothing like this. Levi was riding back against his touches and licks, not keeping any noise to himself like he had with the pillow; Erwin was quite thankful for Marco and Jean taking Isabel for the night. Every tug got Erwin closer to pulling the plug from Levi’s body and he could see that the smaller man was so loose that it could slip right from him but the way Levi sucked around his cock when Erwin gave a hard thrust to the plug still made the decision hard to make.

“Pl…please, Erwin…fuck me. Please.” Erwin gave a particularly hard tug on the plug and pulled it from Levi’s body to watch the muscles clench around the emptiness, discarding the unneeded glass somewhere on the bed. “Ahh!”

Levi shot up straight to push down against Erwin’s touch, looking back over his shoulder to present Erwin with an almost fucked-out look that begged him to destroy him. It was so hard for Erwin to keep what little composure he had left and he found himself losing all hold on himself. He pulled Levi’s ass down onto his face, shoving his tongue in to take the place of where the plug had previously been and thrusting his hips into nothingness. Levi’s hands braced against his chest and provide a weak system of support as his rode his tongue. Erwin blindly brought his hands up to caress as much of Levi’s chest and abdomen as he could reach, wasting no time taking the man’s cock into one of them and giving it are firm tug.

“Oh, please, please.” He moaned, riding Erwin’s face faster and trying to thrust into his hand as he reached back to grasp Erwin’s hair. “Cum…please…please let me.”

Levi rarely begged to cum, usually only doing so when they did a specific kind of play, but he was currently in a state in which he didn’t really have control over what was coming from his mouth and he only got like that when he was in a state of pure bliss. Erwin couldn’t keep his hips still, thrusting up into nothing but finding himself unable to stop because he knew Levi would be around him again soon. Erwin started to move his hand faster, using his other hand to join his tongue, and two of his fingers were easily sucked into Levi’s body. Levi doubled over, head almost touching Erwin’s stomach with both of his hands clutching the Alpha’s hips, as his breathing came in stronger huffs and moans turned into high-pitched squeaks.

“Cu…Erw…ahh!” Erwin’s moaned when he felt Levi’s body clench around his fingers and tongue.

“That’s it. Cum for me, Levi.” As if he actually had to search for it, Erwin directed his fingers into Levi’s prostate, striking it with heavy force at the same time as he sped up his jerking.

Levi’s back arched and his body stilled for just a moment before Erwin felt hot spurts of cum coating his hands, followed by Levi giving out a long, drawn out moan that racked through him and into Erwin’s chest. The Omega tossed his head back and gave a few more weak pushes against Erwin’s face before collapsing down onto his body. Erwin was quick to roll them over, not caring about the cum that he smeared on himself and the sheets, and groaned aloud when Levi’s face finally came into view.

“Beautiful…” Erwin whispered, reaching down to sweep away the bangs that were plastered to Levi’s forehead.

Levi’s arms were too weak and shaky to reach up and knock Erwin’s hands away like he normally would, to which the Alpha chuckled, so he lightly gripped the sheets beneath him. The Omega was leaking slick like crazy at this point and Erwin was sure he had more of it on his face than anywhere else, making the scent in the room stronger than ever. Erwin situated Levi’s legs on either side of his body and pushed them back toward his chest to bring the leaking hole into view so he could marvel in the way it clenched around nothing. He slipped his fingers down the vast expansion of Levi’s legs, starting with his knees and going down until the tickled across the puckering entrance, eyeing how the man arched and twitched at his every touch. Erwin was drinking in each and every noise his husband made, observing that he was being more vocal today than normal, which told Erwin the Omega had been more pent up than he had realized.

“You look so good, Levi.” Erwin leaned forward to take one of the smaller man’s nipples into his mouth, Levi responded with a shallow howl; Levi’s nipples had always been the most sensitive part of his body and the most delicious for Erwin to tease him with.

Feeling the nipple bud in his mouth made Erwin groan because nothing was more rewarding to him than feeling his husband’s body respond so positively. He knew he had sometimes made Levi uncomfortable sexually because of his past but the man never failed to truly show him how much he enjoyed Erwin’s touch and nothing was more pleasurable than to watch Levi cum on his cock, his fingers, or his face. Levi tried to brace his legs against Erwin’s body in order to move his hips in search for friction but Erwin only used that as a reason to detach himself and sit back up. He dipped his fingers through the slick that had pooled from Levi’s hole as he swirled his fingers over the entrance, applying only enough pressure to cause Levi to gasp and twitch.

“J…just…” Levi twisted his neck in an attempt to hide his face, as if Erwin had never seen tears of impatience roll down his cheeks, had never seen him cry from being so ready to be fucked.

Erwin found this form of Levi to be one of the most captivating, next to him being pregnant and the way he looked on their wedding day because that had been some of the only days he had ever seen the man cry from happiness. Levi’s entire body was flushed by now and his legs had wavered from being tucked against his chest to falling open as far as they would go on either side. Erwin let one hand linger to tweak at Levi’s nipples and trace across the blushed chest, his other hand teased at the leaking hole that was so deliciously presented to him. The Alpha's cock twitched and ached when he finally took it his hand to rub against the stretched hole meant just for him.

“Levi…mmm.”

Just feeling the slick against the head of his cock had Erwin's eyes rolling into the back of his head, also telling him that he would most certainly lose control once he slipped into the tightness that Levi always had. He was fighting so hard not to lose himself, not that Levi didn’t like it, but he knew he always went too hard when he lost control and always left Levi in pain and in need of heavy aftercare but they both enjoyed it anyway. Levi's body sucked in the head of his cock and they both groaned at the feeling.

“Fuck me, please. Oh, Alpha, p…please, Erwin…hurts…please…” Levi’s eyes were brimming with tears still and saliva flowed from his mouth, the look made Erwin shiver. “Fuck me…”

The heat around the head of his cock fluttered and sucked as he repeatedly teased the hole, making wet noises that filled the whole room and Levi to keen at the constant friction and stretch. Sweat beaded on Erwin's chest as his body temperature rose in his fight to hold back. He wanted to sheath himself deep inside of Levi and never leave, never unwrap Levi from his hips, never stop pleasuring the beautiful man beneath him.

“Gaw, Levi, you…mmm” He gripped Levi’s hip with his free hand to stop the man’s movements but found himself to be weak. “I’m gonna hurt you.”

“Please!” Levi's beg left his lips in a desperate whine and he fought to move his hips to take Erwin in.

Erwin was sucked a little farther into the Omega and groaned deeply when he found the heat and wetness around him increased tenfold, making it harder to keep control of himself. Levi’s weak legs wound themselves around his hips to pull him deeper but Erwin held fast for just a moment, abandoning the hold on his cock in order to run his hand across Levi’s heaving chest.

“My pretty Omega.” Levi keened when Erwin rubbed over his nipples.

“Erwin,” The squeak came from Levi’s throat and ghosted over his lips. “Please hurt me, I need it…need you…please.”

With a plea that Erwin had never heard before he slid deep into the Omega, sheathing his entire cock until his hips slapped flush against his backside. He felt his entire body quake as the heat and wetness surrounded him to the core of his being, pulling a heavy moan from the both of them. Surprisingly, Erwin was able to keep his eyes open to see Levi’s body arch impossibly high from the mattress, his mouth drop open, and his hands dart up to grasp the Alpha's arms but he didn’t see a pained look on his face. Erwin pulled almost all the way out before slamming home again and feeling Levi’s legs bounce against him as a shout of ecstasy fell from his mouth.

“Fuck, baby.” Erwin leaned over Levi and moved down to put his weight on his forearms on either side of the man's head in an attempt to kiss him, moaning a little when he felt a rock-hard cock against his stomach. “So tight for me even though you…ahh fuck…played so much.”

Levi acted like he was trying to respond, his mouth quivering and lips trying to form words, but short, high-pitched squeaks were the only things coming from his mouth. Erwin shoved his tongue into the man's open mouth and instantly received a positive response from Levi who returned the kisses enthusiastically. Erwin let his eyes fall shut as he fucked into his husband with pent-up force, feeling the bed smack against the wall behind him as each thrust was punctuated with a wail from Levi’s throat. The feeling of finally being balls deep in the smaller man was incredible after weeks of thinking about how much they had wanted to but Levi had still been too sore.

“Ahh!” Levi’s voice cracked and he wrapped his arms around Erwin shoulders as best he could. “Alpha! Spot…there! Yes!”

Until that moment Erwin hadn’t thought about pinpointing his thrusts, as selfish as that sounds, but he was trying to make this moment last for as long as possible because he knew that as soon as Levi came he wouldn’t be able to control himself any longer. He pulled up just enough to get Levi’s face into view to watch the drool leak from his mouth and his eyes roll farther into his head. Levi was drenched in sweat, to which Erwin leaned down to lick from his chest at the same time as a pinpointed thrust to his prostate. Levi yelled again and, unexpectedly, asked for Erwin to go harder which caught him off guard enough to drop him back down on his forearms. Erwin knew he was moaning, knew he was blushing, and tried to bury his face in Levi’s skin only finding the smell of the man to fuel his fires. Levi’s hands came to shakily rest on Erwin’s cheeks before pulling him up for a sloppy, heated clash of tongues and teeth.

“Cu…Erw…” Levi pulled back from their kiss to call out to Erwin but he cut himself off with a scream.

Erwin felt Levi’s cock twitch against his stomach for a brief moment before he noticed a warmth against his skin and felt Levi's muscles tighten around him. He couldn’t keep himself from diving deeper into the tightening hole, unable to keep himself from speeding up to milk Levi’s orgasm for all it was worth.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good when you cum.” Levi responded with a deep gasp and a weak moan, both also from being already overstimulated from the speed of Erwin’s continued thrusts. “So good. So good.”

As much as he hated it, the Alpha could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen and his knot starting to throb in preparation for its swelling. Levi’s nails scratched down his arms because his waves were giving away his need to fill the Omega with his cum, to breed him even though it wasn’t necessary right now. Levi always came when he knotted him, it was something that he craved more than anything and nothing gave Erwin more pleasure than watching Levi stretch around him. Erwin was giving him fast, deep, weight-heavy thrusts all of which were directed at the abused prostate in an attempt to keep the Omega cumming.

Erwin pushed himself up off the bed, one hand planted on the sheets while the other arm scooped under Levi’s back to hold him hard and steady against his chest. Levi’s face was pushed into the crook of his neck and he could feel the moaning, limp man struggling to suckle hickies into the sweaty skin through throaty moans while his hands grasped at the Alpha’s arms and hair. Erwin repositioned himself once more to sit back on his legs to grab Levi's fleshy cheeks in his hands with a loud slap and let his fingers wander even further to feel where they were connected.

The skin around Levi's lower back was coated in a layer of slick, more flowing from him with each thrust of Erwin's hips, and the Alpha could feel the fluttering of the stretched skin against his fingers; Levi’s hole was so greedy for his cock and pulsed against his touch. The Alpha felt that his knot rub against the tips of his fingers with each movement and knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Erwin!” With a particularly deep thrust, coupled with Erwin using his hold on Levi to shove him down on his cock, the Alpha’s knot caught on Levi’s hole. “Kn…oh! Knot me…oh please, please!”

A growl forced its way out of Erwin’s throat and in a flash, he moved to push them against the wall behind the bed, taking a moment he didn’t realize he had to cover the back of Levi’s head from hitting the wall, then returning it to hold the man's cheeks apart. He nosed Levi's head to the side to expose his mark and latched his teeth into the skin hard enough to puncture it and the gland below it all at once. Levi’s abused hole quivered around him and sucked him in deeper, the knot teasing the edge of the entrance and coating it with slick. Levi’s cock once again bounced against Erwin's stomach and he reached on of his hands between them to wrap around the neglected member.

“Knot me, Alpha, please.” These were the only clear words that ever came from Levi’s mouth when he was like this. “Please…please breed me…”

Something in Erwin's body broke and he snapped his hips up faster, feeling the slap of Levi’s wet skin against his thighs a few more times before it all ended. He released Levi’s neck and took the Omega's mouth in his own again before speeding his hand up and shoving his knot into Levi’s hungry hole.

“Levi! Om - fuck!”

“Alpha!”

Levi’s body was a divine gift and his heat was so unimaginably heavenly that Erwin's brain shorted out as he came inside his husband and felt another load land heavily on his stomach. He thrusted his knot as deeply inside Levi’s body as possible and wrapped his arms around his body because he knew the exhausted man was still cumming as much as he was, he could feel his cock pulsing against his stomach. Levi's insides shivered and shook to create beautiful friction on Erwin's cock and milk him of his last drops.

“Oh Levi…” Erwin sighed happily when the Omega groaned softly against him, his fingers ghosting across his sweaty shoulders as a response. “Ahh, fuck. Goddamn…”

“G…g…” Levi swallowed loudly and tried to catch his breath once the cum finally stopped dripping from them both. “Amazing…”

“Mmm.” Erwin gently removed Levi from the wall and lowered them to lay back against the bed so his husband was cradled against his chest.

Erwin knew Levi was probably aching for a shower but from the waves he was giving off he also knew that Levi was on another level of pleasure right now and most likely not focused on being cleaned off, or out for that matter. He used this time to run his fingers through Levi’s hair and down his back, a weak attempt to start the aftercare he wanted to provide for the beautiful man on top of him. Their muscles were twitching with fatigue but that didn’t keep Levi from sitting up just enough to look at Erwin. His face was covered in sweat, blushed, and looked incredibly fucked out but he managed a smile before planting a kiss softly on the Alpha’s lips before grimacing.

“What’s wrong?” Erwin knew he had been too rough and instantly felt guilty.

“Dinner is going to be cold now.” A moment later he flashed another smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK YOU GUYS! I am so sorry this took so long. I have had so much going on, I really hope you guyswill forgive me. I will do my best to write more often. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys so much!


End file.
